Timebound Year 1
by QuidditchandQuills
Summary: Harry has a sister with unspeakable powers but a horrible past. Others with this power have been known to lead, unlucky, depressing lives and eventually kill themselves. A first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry how will she deal with the knowledge and power bestowed upon her? Its a bit dark so be warned before you read!
1. The Beginning

**_Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters in this story, other than, of course, Casper and her adoptive parents._** **_WARNING- This story will have SPOILERS! I mean obviously._**

I can remember them. However vaguely I can remember my parents. I remember my mum's kind smile and her reddish brown hair. Her bright green eyes and her flawless face.

I remember my fathers jet black hair and his easy laugh. His handsome face that showed little sign of age.

I faintly remember a baby, or maybe a toddler. A boy I think. He had my mum's eyes, my eyes too.

Then I remember hiding. Hiding in the closet frightened but silent. I heard cruel laughter and a flash of green light before the robed figure came to mum. My mum begged him to kill her not the baby. Harold maybe? Said to kill her instead.

This was followed with more cruel laughter and two more flashes of green light. After the second and last there was a horrible screaming sound and the crying of the baby.

The rest is sort of a blur, two people came and went past my hiding place before walked out of the closet. I had just learned to walk and talk the week before and I was immensely proud. I then realized that someone had taken the baby.

My mother was lying on the floor, spread out with her eyes staring at nothing. I tried shaking her to wake her up, grabbing at her cold arms to no avail. I started crying.

"Mum mum!" I wailed shaking her when a man walked in. He was pale and had a long, hooked nose. All I remember after is the pale man holding my mum crying until he took notice of me. He took me to the Stockwell orphanage where I lived for 2 years.

At about 4 my life took a turn for the worst. I was adopted. At the time my new parents looked amazing, The mother was skinny and short with a small, shy smile and small features. The father had a bushy mustache and an American, country accent. The mother was named Julia and the father Ben. Julia and Ben Quarts.

A normal orphan would be overjoyed they got adopted. Taken away from Stockwell and with a family who loves them. But I'm not a normal, things happen with me. And my family doesn't love me.

I'm 12 and my adoptive mother is dead. She got extremely sick and there was nothing anybody could do. My adoptive father is as good as dead though.

I woke up on the floor, my head pounding and surrounded in blood. Dizzy, I looked around. Ben was unconscious on the couch with a bottle in his hand and a knife next to him on the floor. My wrists and my stomach was covered in dried blood and the knife was covered in my blood. I silently got up and cleaned myself off. I was too used to this.

At least he didn't try to kill me this time. I thought darkly.

This had been going on for as long as I've lived with him. Rape, abuse, attempts at murder. He'd done it all and I've just dealt with it. Yet no matter what he did I always turned out okay. Seriously scarred but alive.

I rubbed my wrists with the water wincing only slightly at the pain shooting up my arms. I was covered in fresh, pink scars but at least there was no blood anymore. I grabbed a clean rag and busied myself to mopping up the floor. The mess was easy to clean up and I went to dimming all the lights and going to the fridge to get Ben a bottle of water.

"Ugh!" Ben groaned arching his back. I rushed over handing him the water bottle and helped him sit up. He grunted his approval and I waited.

"Don't just stand there get me some more!" He yelled slapping me across the face. I nodded quickly and rushed to get another bottle. He finished this one just as quick as the first throwing the empty bottles across the room. I rushed to go get them.

"Get me a beer!" He demanded grabbing his knife and flipping it. I rushed to the fridge and my heart sank.

"Oh god." I whispered starting to feel sick.

"What's that girl? Why don't I have my beer?" He asked angrily.

"You're… you're all ou.. out…" I stammered shaking so hard I could barely move.

"What?!" He screamed, standing up now. My mouth opened as if I was going to talk but nothing came out. I felt it before I knew what was happening I felt a sting across my face. I fell to the floor with a dull thump.

"Get up!" I received a swift kick to side and felt my ribs break. I was still shaking and silent tears were running down my face as I fought to get up.

"Come on!" Ben yelled again and I felt him pull me up roughly and pin me against the kitchen counter. I screamed as I felt his knife cut through my leg. My vision started getting black around the edges as my screams just turned into pitiful moans.

I woke up and was almost sick. My leg was still bleeding and the world around me was spinning. I got up with difficulty and began to clean up the mess of blood on the floor. I was still scrubbing when someone knocked on the door.

"Get the door!" Ben growled not turning from the television. I got up slowly and gave a sharp intake as pain shot up my leg. I hurried to the door as fast as I could with blood still falling down my leg. I swung the door open to see a bizarre sight. A tall old man stood in the doorway. He was looking very odd in a bright yellow suit. He had bright blue eyes and he seemed to radiate kindness.

"Hello my dear." He smiled politely. He looked me up and down and frown at the sight of me. I just realized how I must look, clutching the door for dear life, arm around my stomach caressing a broken rib, covered in blood and scars, and my face was probably covered in bruises.

"Oh…hi." I said after a pause looking down. "Wou..would you like to come in?" At this he smiled again.

"Why yes I think that would be good." He answered walking past me. As he walked past me he accidentally bumped me and I jumped back against the door letting out a moan of pain.

"Oh dear." He said looking at the scared look in my eye. "I'm Albus Dumbledore by the way I don't know where my manners have gone."

"Oh...oh…I...I'm Casper…" I managed to get out before turning around and closing the door.

"Who was it!" Ben yelled from the other room as Albus walked purposefully towards him.

"Hello Ben, I presume, I'm Albus Dumbledore, I've come to speak to you about your daughter." He said stretching out his hand. I limped past them and continued cleaning up the blood on the floor as if I hadn't heard. Ben just stared at the hand and took another swig of his beer.

"Yeah." He nodded and both men looked back at me cleaning up my own blood. I thought I saw a flicker of of something on Albus's face but it was gone as soon as it was there. "What's the girl to yeah?"

"I would like her in my school." Albus stated simply sitting in an armchair.

"S'cuse me but I never invited you to sit." Ben replied dangerously standing up and I stopped cleaning.

"Yes but I took it upon myself to sit anyway." Albus answered smiling. My heart stopped. No one talked to Ben like that without being punished. Ben looked back at me.

"Get back to work you useless girl!" He snarled throwing his empty bottle at me. I screamed and watched as bottle made contact with nothing. I looked at both men. Albus looked surprised and Ben was furious.

"You filthy bitch!" He yelled and threw his knife and again it clattered to the floor without hitting me. He started coming towards me but Albus stepped in front of him.

"You will not touch this girl again." Albus warned when there was a bang at the door. I stood up and saw a very stern woman in robes and a tight bun run in the room holding a stick in her hand.

"Albus!" She yelled and in the confusion Ben ran over to me grabbing his knife off the floor, yanked me up and stabbed me in the stomach.

**_So I hope you liked it it's only chapter 1 so... yeah. Make sure to leave a comment I'll definitely read them and try to answer. This is my first fanfic too so it kinda sucks but yeah. If you liked it that's great I'll get the next chapter up really soon and If you didn't, sorry. _**


	2. Your a Witch Casper

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any character in this story other than Casper and her adoptive parents. **_

It was like time slowed as I screamed sinking down as he grabbed the knife slowly advancing on the woman and Albus.

"No!" They screamed in unison and Albus suddenly looked very threatening as he pulled out a similar stick. I got up with trouble and launched myself at Ben. The woman let out a gasp as I was thrown into the cabinets.

"Stupify!" She yelled pointing her stick at Ben and a red jet of light flew out of the tip of it missing Ben my inches. He had a sick smile on his face and laughed loudly.

"Stop!" I yelled weakly at him and he went flying into a lamp. I started breathing faster as I looked at Albus and the women. Albus took a step towards me and I stumbled back, tears in my eyes. I was shaking my head holding my stomach and limping on my bad leg.

"Minerva help me with this." Albus said looking at the women, Minerva.

"Its..its okay Casper we're here to help you." She smiled, white-faced walking towards me.

"N..no….I..I..no" I stammered sliding again to the floor.

"Albus shes dying." Minerva whispered fearfully.

"N..no I'm not… this… I'll." I moaned in pain before continuing making Minerva wipe the tears escaping her eyes, "This….This happens, ju...just give...me..a..a..minute." Minerva gasped and Albus just looked at me a sadness in his eyes I wouldn't expect to be there. I just layed there for a minute then got up and found the bandages. I pulled up my shirt to see my stomach. Blood was still gushing out. I put my hand on the wound and concentrated. Soon the bleeding stopped and I washed my hand off before wrapping the bandage around my stomach.

I could just make out the sounds of Minerva sobbing into Albus's chest as he quietly talked to her. I felt suddenly jealous. When I cried I was kicked and stabbed not comforted. Comforting was foreign and I stopped for a second to watch them warily. Albus gave me a little wink and, confused, I dressed my leg and went to go sit in the armchair Albus had sat in with Ben.

Taking the hint Albus coaxed Minerva on to the coach where he helped her clean up her tears. I waited for them to finish trying to find a comfortable position while watching them at the same time. I accidentally brushed my leg up against the chair and gave a sharp intake at the pain. They must have heard because they moved to face me.

"Well now that that is done we have some things we need to talk about." Albus stated matter-of-factly. I narrowed my eyes at him but let him continue. "Casper you're a witch."

"I've been called worse I suppose." I murmured looking at Ben's unconscious body in the corner. They both looked at me in a pitying way that made me mad. "Listen if you're going to keep looking at me like that I'll just go back to cleaning."

"I'm sorry my dear I wasn't trying to offend you I was meaning to say that you can do, well, magic." Albus apologized ignoring my second comment. "You've already proved that today."

"Like..like my parents?" I whispered staring at my hands. "I mean my real parents not… not him." I finished nodding at Ben and wincing at the pain moving caused. Albus stared at me through his half moon spectacles for a while before speaking.

"Yes like your parents." He sighed finally before being interrupted.

"You..you remember Lily and James?" Minerva asked moving on the edge of the couch.

"Not much." I answered, "I..I remember there faces a bit and..and a green light and trying to wake up my mum but," I stopped again fighting tears, "But she wouldn't wake up… She tried to save the baby… and and laughter… a man…"

"You look just like Lily." Minera stated and then for a while everyone was silent, Albus looking thoughtful.

"Well seeing as you don't doubt your magical abilities here is some information about my school, Hogwarts." Albus leaned towards me and handed me a letter, careful not to touch me. I took it warily then opened it, it read,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Minerva McGonagall, thats you." I said after reading the letter and looked up and her. She nodded looking stern once more. "I can't get all this in London." I saw them both smile a knowing smile and I stiffened.

"Professor McGonagall can take you to get your things tomorrow." Albus told me smiling. I suddenly got nervous.

"C..can't I go alone?" I gasped squirming as my stomach began to hurt even more. Albus and Professor McGonagall both jumped up as I fell on the floor. They tried to run towards me but like the knife and the bottle they were stopped short.

"Casper are you okay? Just hang in there." Professor McGonagall fretted firing spell after spell at the now visible force field around me. Albus was kneeling as close as he could get to me looking worriedly into my eyes.

"Casper my dear you need to let us help you." He said putting his hand on the field.

"N..n..no I..I'm fine." I whispered the edges of my vision getting darker and darker as I drifted into unconsciousness.

_**Authors Note- So I'm so glad you guys are liking Casper's story I love writing it and I'll keep uploading as long as you guys still like it. Also I don't know how you guys picture her, but I picture Casper looking like Birdy who is this artist I love. If you don't listen to her then you should trust me. But yeah this authors note is getting long soo... till next time :)**_


	3. The Mark

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any character in this story other than Casper and her adoptive parents.**_ _**Warning- It's really starting to pick up guys ;p**_

"Albus I don't know how we can help her if we can't touch her." A womans voice worried nearby.

"I'm hoping it goes away soon but we just needed to get her out of her house." Albus's voice answered. My eyes opened slowly I was in a brightly lit room and one corner Albus was talking to someone who must be a nurse. Professor McGonagall was pacing occasionally looking disdainfully at the field still surrounding me.

I propped myself up ignoring the pain and brought my knees to my chest. No one noticed that I had woke up and I felt glad.

"Wh...where am I." I asked nervously watching everyone spin around. McGonagall almost cried with relief running to the edge of the force field.

"Oh goodness Casper we thought you were dead, I was so worried!" She exclaimed and I felt suddenly extremely lonely in my force field. It disappeared and McGonagall rushed to my side. It reappeared before the nurse could come and she stomped away angrily. McGonagall walked towards me slowly caution in her eyes and I let her come. I watched her to see how far she would go and felt myself shrink as she sat at the side of my bed. Her hand shook as she reached out to touch my arm. I could see everyone in the room freeze and watch us from the corner of my eye. Albus was smiling like a kid who just got a bucket of candy.

Her hand rested on my arm and I shivered but I stayed there. I couldn't make myself move, I was rooted on the spot.

"I wont hurt you I promise." She whispered looking me in the eye I felt tears forming in my eyes. No. I wasn't going to cry. I tried to push them back but McGonagall did something that took me totally off-guard. She hugged me. I felt her arms around me and I was stiff as a board everything forgotten. Then I did something unexpected. I cried. I wrapped my arms around this women I had only just met today and I cried. I cried for my dead parents, I cried for the baby brother I never knew, I cried for being an orphan, I cried for Julia, I cried for the years of hell I put up with with Ben, and I cried because I had a horrible life and I had never cried about anything other than the pain.

I don't know how long I cried but I remember McGonagall telling me that it was going to be okay and that I'm okay and that Ben is gone and how she would never let him hurt me again. I cried until I couldn't and then I let go of the hug and sat there. Hurting.

"It..it hurts." I whispered leaning into her as she held me.

"Oh dear I know I know." She murmured stroking my blood soaked hair, "Thats why we took you here."

"Where is here?" I asked again closing my eyes against the pain.

"Your at St. Mungos a wizard hospital." Albus cut in and I looked up to see him looking at me with a smile.

"Although it would be great if you would let us help you." A nurse muttered shooting me and angry look.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much." I replied cooly. We stared at each other for a few seconds until she walked off grumbling about patients. Albus just laughed delightedly clapping one loud clap.

"Well Miss. Potter seeing as you've chased away your nurse you really should fix yourself up." He said.

I concentrated hard on getting better and slowly, ever so slowly, the cut on my leg turned into a pink scar. Next I concentrated on my ribs crying out as they slid back into place. I had to take a small break before mending the hole in my stomach, my chest heaving and my eyes closed it closed itself. I endured it in silent agony grabbed out to find a hand and squeezing it before I finished. I took a long breath and was helped out of the white hospital bed. I tested my leg and felt a little tinge of pain.

"I'm okay." I said mostly to myself. But McGonagall and Albus had both stopped and were staring at my heavily scarred wrists. I pulled down my sleeves hurriedly but the damage had already been done.

I looked at the horror struck looks on their faces and then I looked down at my shoes. There weren't lines on my wrists, there were words. Bitch, worthless, filthy, unloved, stupid, alone, too many to count.

It was right after Julia died. Ben got drunk and I was just there. That was the beginning of the really bad stuff. I never cut but they probably think that I do now.

"I...I…." But my voice gave out and I slid to the floor. I looked up at McGonagall but all I saw were tears falling down her frozen face. Albus, on the other hand was looking at me. He had a funny expression on his face

"I don't cut myself." I finally said looking at my shoes again.

"My dear thats not what we were looking at." Albus replied coming to the floor next to me. "You have a mark on your wrist."

"I know what does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused looking down at the white mark on my wrist. I'd always had it, it showed the hands of a clock pointing at what would be 7:00.

"In due time my dear in due time." He sighed and helped me up.

"Albus why can't I know now?" I retorted flinching as he touched me.

"If you are going to go to my school you must call me Professor my dear." He answered walking to Professor McGonagall who was still rooted on the spot.

"Okay fine Professor why can't I know?" I asked again slightly annoyed.

"There is a time and place for things Casper my dear and now is neither the time nor place." He informed me rubbing McGonagall on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Professor McGonagall are you okay?" I asked wrapping my arms around her torso in a hug. I felt her arms go around me and I looked up.

"Y..yes I'm quite fine now we need to go get your school supplies." She replied trying at a smile. I didn't believe her, not for a second. I'm the master at hiding things and it was obvious that there was more to this mark.

_**Authors Note- McGonagall tho! I feel like she's showing a lot of emotion in these first few chapters and she toughens up later don't worry. I also think that Casper needs friends, shes really alone. Just wait for the next few chapters you guys might just kill me... Till next time! :)**_


	4. Who am I?

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story other than Casper and her adoptive parents.**_

We walked through London, Professor Dumbledore having left us to do "Hogwarts business." We didn't talk much, Professor McGonagall lost in thought and me taking in the scenery. I hadn't left the house sine Julia died and the sun was much brighter than I remembered. A man brushed past me and I stiffened but continued walking. It happened again and I flinched violently, accidently bumping McGonagall. I must have snapped her out of her thinking because she looked down at my terrified face with a confused look.

"Haven't you been in London before?" She asked pulling me to the side of the road in front of a little bar.

"I...I haven't left the house since Julia died when I was seven." I admitted taking another look at the bar and stopping, "If you think its funny trying to take me in there then you have a sick sense of humor." McGonagall let out a little noise when I told her this news then immediately her face softened into a pitying look.

"No Casper dear we just have to go through don't worry I won't let anyone touch you just stay next to me." She promised grabbing my hand and leading me into the building. I looked around at the people who all stopped and stared at me.

"Minerva! It's a pleasure to see you here!" The barman greeted us then looking at me said, "Is that.." I don't know what he meant but the whole room got quiet and McGonagall hid me behind her back.

"Yes it is and we need to go to Diagon Alley we're on a tight schedule." She replied sternly and started walking towards the back door, me in tow.

"Come on Minerva don't be like that we just wanna meet her." The barman called and I stopped, pulling my hand out of McGonagall's.

"Casper-" She started but I cut her off.

"Why would you want to meet me? How do you know who I am?" I asked ignoring McGonagall trying to pull me away.

"Well gee Minerva she doesn't even know who she is?" Tom answered looking back between us.

"What do you mean who I am?!" I exclaimed looking at McGonagall. "What don't I know?"

"Enough!" She yelled grabbing my wrist angrily and pulling me out the door, her face livid. She got to a brick wall and tapped the tip of her wand on a couple bricks, leading me angrily through the hole that opened.

It was like a different world.

Diagon Alley was London except magical. Cauldron shops, wand shops, and even a pet shop, but I was too angry to take it all in. I ripped my arm from McGonagall's and stood there, tears brimming in my eyes.

"What was that barmen talking about back there?" I questioned, desperately hoping for an answer.

"Nothing." She answered trying to grab me again but I moved out of the way.

"It's not nothing I thought I could trust you enough to tell me the truth, I let you touch me." I accused fighting the tears, "I guess I was wrong, letting people in does you no good." And with that I ran off into the crowd. I heard her yell my name and saw her trying to fight her way through me but I ran into a shop so she wouldn't find me.

"Hello my dear looking for a wand?" A voice asked and I spun around to see a frail old man behind the counter.

"Oh umm yeah I am." I answered awkwardly looking at him.

"Alright then just let me just take a few measurements." He replied throwing out a roll of measuring tape that measured my length and width without him doing anything. He looked at the measurements for a minute then walked into the back, muttering to himself and picking up three boxes at random.

"Okay why don't you just give these a wave Miss. Potter." He smiled kindly as I grabbed one of the boxes warily.

"How do you know my name?" I asked taking out the wand from the box. I gave it a wave and the box exploded with a bang. The man quickly pulled out his own wand and mended the box before answering.

"I remember you parents, I'm Olivander by the way, I sold them their wands." The man, Olivander, answered taking the wand from me and putting it away. Cautiously I grabbed the next wand and waved it sending red sparks flashing in front of me.

"Oh no definitely not that one try the other, Phoenix feather core, 8 1/2 inches, slightly springy." He muttered mostly to himself taking the wand from me and putting it in the back. I grabbed the third wand and gave it a hopeless wave. To my surprise everything slowed. I gave it another wave and life returned to its normal speed.

"Is this suppose to happen?" I asked as Ollivander looked at me in shock.

"My dear can you show me your wrist?" He asked ignoring my question. Confused yet again I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt. Ollivander gasped jumping backward.

"What?!" I exclaimed confused.

"The mark my dear the mark." He said looking me in the eye.

"Okay?" I replied still confused but his pale face told me that it was something bad.

"N..nothing Miss. Potter that wand will be 5 galleons." He stated not looking me in the eye. I grabbed the bag of money Professor Dumbledore had given to me before he left and gave Ollivander the galleons grudgingly.

I walked out onto the streets again with my new wand and bought all my other supplies. Once I had everything I realized that I didn't have anywhere to go. I didn't live with Ben anymore, going back there would be suicide. I felt a trickle of guilt as I thought of how I ditched McGonagall but then again, if she had really wanted to find me she would have. I remembered how she had dragged me out of the bar, her face livid and I realized that I should go there. I can finally get Tom to tell me who I really was.

I walked down the street avoided people at all cost, walked through the whole in the brick wall, and opened the back door. When I walked in all nobody noticed me, due to the fact that they were all standing around something. It was a women. She was crying about something she had lost. I ducked behind some boxes a bit closer to them so I could hear what they were saying.

"She's gone I looked everywhere…she..she hates me now!" The women wailed to the crowd. "What if I never f..f..find her she could be anywhere!" The woman hiccuped and took another drink of her glass of water. I silently begged the woman to turn around so I could see her face, I swore her voice sounded extremely familiar.

_**Authors Note- Hey so I decided I would spam you guys because I've wrote about 60 pages of this story and I don't think I'll be able post on Wednesday and Thursday cuz I got soccer so how bout a spam Tuesday? Also I think I'm gonna try to do like a spam Saturday because you guys are great and I've been writing like crazy and I need to shut up now. Till next time! :) **_


	5. Of Course

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anybody in this story other than Casper and her adoptive parents**_ _**Warning- This is kinda a short chapter but the next one will have big things as ASDFGHJKL**_

"Aww come on you'll find her Minerva Dumbledores coming and he'll sure as hell find her." I heard Toms voice and I froze of course it would be McGonagall. And Dumbledore was coming to find me and meanwhile I was here crouching behind some old boxes of beer.

"I..its all my f..f..fault shes gone, If I had ju...just told her." McGonagall cried harder hugging herself. "After all she's b..b..been through I..I just ha...had to make it w...worse!" Just then the door to the bar opened and Dumbledore walked in. He rushed to McGonagall's side making the crowd disperse.

"Minerva what happened?" He asked urgently sitting in the stool next to her.

"C...Caspers g...g...gone!" She breathed trying to control her crying. "We c...c…came here and...and I wouldn't tell her about her p...p...past and she...she ran!" I could see Dumbledores worried expression as he grabbed her wrists, trying to stop her from shaking so uncontrollably.

"What did she say?" He asked looking into her eyes, his face now unreadable.

"W...well she told me that It w...was nothing and...and that she thought she c...could trust me enough to...to tell her the tru...truth, and...and that she guessed that she...she was wrong and...and letting people in does y...you no good!" McGonagall told him, her tears coming slower now and her shaking under control. Dumbledore sighed pulling her into a hug and I could see his brain whirling.

"We'll find her she couldn't have gotten far." He murmured, rubbing her back consolingly.

"W..well she has a wand." McGonagall told him and he froze.

"How do you know?" He asked sharply and she sat up rubbing her puffy red eyes.

"I..I felt everything slow down. I looked in Ollivanders b..but by the time I got there she was gone." McGonagall sniffed. I was started to stiffen up but I ignored it and sat extremely still.

"Well then my dear we don't need to look for her." He stated smiling at her confused expression.

"W..why? Don't you want to find her?" McGonagall asked taking another drink of her water.

"Minerva Casper has been here the whole time listening to our conversation." He answered looking over at my now standing figure.

"Casper!" She exclaimed running over to me only to run into nothing. She looked at me obviously hurt. "C..Casper?" She whispered putting her hand against the spot she ran into. I turned to Dumbledore like I hadn't heard her.

"What tipped you off?" I asked curiously, "I didn't move."

"No Casper my dear you didn't but your wand is filled with new magic and my wand-" He pulled out his wand for effect, "-Noticed yours." He finished seeming pleased.

"Okay well that doesn't matter I need a place to stay." I retorted sitting on one of the boxes.

"Well I'm sure Professor McGonagall would love-"

"No." I cut him off not even glancing at McGonagall. Dumbledore looked disappointed.

"Ah well I'm sure Tom has a room here you can stay in until the start of term." He answered looking at Professor McGonagall who had fresh tears rolling down her face.

"Yeah 3B is open you can take that one!" Tom yelled from across the bar, "I'll be there in a sec!"

"Good then I'm fine you can go." I told Dumbledore and took down my field to walk to the bar.

"Casper I..I'm sorry." McGonagall whispered and I heard her take a step towards me.

"Don't touch me." I spat back without looking back. Tom walked up obviously feeling very awkward and handing me a piece of parchment a quill and a key.

"Just need to sign there." He said pointing to the line on the bottom of the page. I nodded signing my name, grabbing the key and getting up.

"Casper dear you don't have to do this." Dumbledore noted looking at me and McGonagall who was rooted on the spot.

"Do what?" I asked rhetorically and walked up the stairs to my room, 3B

_**Authors Note- "Do what?" Casper's kinda a bitch excuse my french but... McGonagall means well but they just clash guys its not okay I NEED TO FIX THIS BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I'M EVIL! Till next time! :)**_


	6. Don't Change What's Not Broken

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anybody in this story except for Casper and her adoptive parents**_ _**Warning- This is the last chapter for the day and probably for a while idk I'll try to post but no promises**_

My room wasn't big, or, necessarily nice but there was room service and I was alone. I sat on the bed and thought. I thought about how stupid it was that I had ever taken down my field to begin with. I thought about what Ben would think when he woke up to me not being there. I heard a knock on the door and turned my head.

"Who is it?" I asked through the door, laying down and looking up at the ceiling.

"Its Professor Dumbledore can I speak with you please?" Dumbledore called back and I sat up.

"Yeah I suppose so." The door opened and Dumbledore walked in closing the door behind him.

"Why is it, you think that Professor McGonagall cares so much." He asked summoning a chair and plopping down in it.

"She doesn't care." I answered laying back down on the bed.

"You and I both know that you're wrong, You just don't want her to care because you're afraid." Dumbledore countered looking at me.

"I'm not afraid of Professor McGonagall." I laughed, not really finding the statement funny.

"No, your not. You're afraid of people caring. You're afraid because everyone who ever cared about you is dead and those deaths affected you. And you don't want to get hurt again so you're pushing everyone who could possibly care about you away." He said making me sit up.

"You don't understand." I whispered sitting up again looking at my wrists. The scars seemed to be glowing.

"I do understand Casper, I understand more than you could ever understand." He said leaning forward.

"NO!" I yelled standing up. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE YEARS OF HELL I'VE GONE THROUGH! YOU DON'T HAVE SCARS COVERING YOUR WRISTS!" I was shaking with anger. I hate that he thought he knew.

"I don't have scars but I have suffered losses as you have." He answered calmly.

"JUST!" I started then realized that yelling was doing me no good, "Just go. McGonagall probably needs you." His face was upset but he got up, took care of his chair, looked at me one last time, and opened the door to reveal Professor McGonagall outside the door pacing.

"Of damn course!" I exclaimed pulling out my wand. As I waved it at the wall I felt time, again, slow. Dumbledore turned to stare and McGonagall slowly drew her wand. I walked freely at the same speed as I normally would, white sparks flew out of my wand as I waved it again, restoring the regular speed. I pointed my wand at Professor McGonagall so we were facing eachother.

"Casper you need to calm down." She said putting up a hand.

"Do I?!" I retorted sarcastically and I felt my force field envelope me forcing Dumbledore out of the room.

"Casper take down your field." He ordered calmly. I was about to yell something when my wrist started burning. I fell to the ground pulling up my sleeve and looking at the mark on my wrist. It was glowing a bright white and I cried out as white sparks flew around my field.

"Casper stop!" McGonagall yelled fearfully but everything was slowing down again.

"I can't!" I gasped and two white lights came from the mark and wound its way farther up my wrist. Dumbledore was moving as fast as he could but the time was moving slow and I couldn't seem to get a hold on it. I felt myself stand up but it definitely wasn't me moving. The light was getting brighter and I clenched my stomach in apprehension.

"Don't put down your field!" I heard a voice yell and I tried. I hung onto the field around me with such force I could feel it fill me. I felt like I was going to burst with the pain. My feet left the ground and my hair whipped around my face. I couldn't see. The white was everywhere and my head pounded. I screamed as I felt the wholeness in me leave and I fell to the floor as the light banged against my field.

I saw the field flicker and fail as time fixed itself.

"Casper!" McGonagall gasped trying to run toward me but Dumbledore stopped her.

"Minerva she doesn't need that now." He said as McGonagall glared at him dangerously. I just watched, unable to get up, feeling strangely empty. Instead Dumbledore turned to look at me through his spectacles.

"How do you feel?" He asked, looking at me as though staring straight into my soul.

"I don't know." I whispered looking up at him. I suddenly felt something probing my head, angrily I pushed it out and Dumbledore took a surprised step back.

"How did you do that?" He asked curiously kneeling down. But I had shut up. He tried to get in my head and he lost the small trust I had in him. I brought my force field back up with ease and closed my eyes. I was done talking with them.

"Casper you're acting like a child!" McGonagall cried out exasperated.

"WELL I AM A CHILD!" I retorted loudly, white sparks flashing against my field making her jump back affronted.

"Well then Albus I think were done here." She walking out the now open door.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" I yelled to her back as Dumbledore followed her out.

"WASN'T PLANNING ON IT!" She yelled back slamming the door in anger.

"UGH!" I screamed throwing my shoe at the door. I took down my force field and got off the floor with difficulty. "BITCH!" I added in some more of Ben's choicest curse words. I heard McGonagall screaming on the other side of the door making me even angrier.

"YOU'RE SO UNGRATEFUL! NO WONDER YOUR FATHER HIT YOU!" She screamed back shooting the door with her wand and making it shake. I froze with anger. How dare she talk about that. She must've realized her mistake because she added, "Oh god Casper.."

"NO YOU'RE RIGHT WHY DOESN'T EVERYONE HIT ME BECAUSE I'M SO DAMN UNGRATEFUL! I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE I WOULD CARE! IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE FEELINGS!" I spat "WHY DON'T YOU COME IN HERE A TAKE A SWING HUH?!"

"CASPER YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" I heard McGonagall's annoyance in her voice.

"WELL YOU SURE SAID IT!" I retorted and I felt wrist burn as a white light shot out at the door making me fly backwards into the wall. To my shock the door only shook violently but didn't break. I felt something hot slide down the side of my face.

"Casper what happened?" It was Dumbledore's voice at the door now.

"Nothing." I answered pulling my hand away from my head to find blood coating the tips of my fingers. I looked in my small mirror and saw a deep gash in my forehead.

"Damn it." I whispered putting my hand up to the cut.

"It's not nothing and it would be much faster if you just told us what happened." He countered calmly and I opened the door in frustration.

"It was nothing now can you please leave me alone." I pleaded glaring at them both in turn.

"Casper you're bleeding." McGonagall gasped taking a step towards me.

"What you wish you had done it?!" I accused rounding on her. Her expression turned from hurt to mad in a second as she opened her mouth to tell me off.

"No Casper she doesn't." Dumbledore answered as if this talk was exhausting him. "You two are going to be the death of me." And he walking back into the room rubbing his temples.

"See your gonna kill Dumbledore too." I said glaring at McGonagall's affronted look and walking over to my bed.

"Your horrid!" She countered following me in and closing the door behind her.

"Your horrider!" I shot back, much to the amusement of Dumbledore.

"Oh dear you two are so alike." He mused staring at the two of us.

"How dare you?" McGonagall exclaimed rounding on him.

"Yeah I'm nothing like that control freak!" I added throwing McGonagall a look.

"I am your professor!" She yelled standing up taller as if her posture intimidated me.

"And how you became a professor is beyond me!" I yelled back standing on my bed. The door opened and Tom peaked his head in.

"Everything okay here?" He asked worriedly.

"Fine!" McGonagall and I yelled at the same time, slamming the door in his face. McGonagall started pacing, every so often sending me a dirty look, Dumbledore was watching us both with a bemused expression, and I was fiddling with my wand on the bed. I gave it a wave and the tip of of Dumbledore's beard light up in fire. I shook in laughter, falling to the floor as he jumped up. Even McGonagall started laughing as he extinguished it with his wand. He laughed with us and for a while we all laughed, then, realizing that we were laughing at the same thing, McGonagall and I shut up, glaring at each other.

McGonagall opened her mouth like she was going to say something but nothing came out and Dumbledore seemed to take the hint.

"I'll just be downstairs talking to Tom if you happen to set Professor McGonagall here on fire." He chuckled good-heartedly and walked out the door.

"Casper…" McGonagall sighed sitting in the chair Dumbledore had just left.

"If you're expecting me to forgive you and we both hug it out and laugh then you're wrong." I told her truthfully. I wasn't touching her. Not a bone in my body trusted her.

"I know, and I don't expect you too but Casper I made a mistake. I was mad and I said something unintelligent can't you forgive me for that?" She pleaded looking at me helplessly.

"I say stupid things all the time but, as you so nicely pointed out, I get a hell of a punishment for them. It's not that I hate you I just don't trust you." I answered looking straight at her as if daring she try and correct me.

"How do I earn back that trust though?" She asked leaning against the side of the chair, her head in hand.

"You don't. I don't trust anyone its just who I am." I shrugged laying back against the bed.

"Casper you can't just go through life alone." She cried out, exasperated.

"Well I've gotten this far and I've been fine." I answered not seeing a problem.

"Well Casper you have every reason not to trust people but I'm begging you to reconsider. Its lonely path your choosing." She begged sitting beside me on the bed. I moved over to put more space between us before I spoke again.

"Don't fix what's not broken," I started, sighing, "I've never had any reason to trust anyone, so I don't people aren't very trustworthy. I've had 8 years of experience." McGonagall frowned as I said this, as if she didn't like my answer.

"I know-"

"No, you don't know, stop pretending you do you'll embarrass yourself." I cut her off seeing the regret on her face.

"I should go its getting late." She sighed and got up.

"Yeah okay." I answered turning over.

"Good night Casper." She whispered before leaving. I stared at the wall for a long time. There was something soothing about the bumps of uneven paint. I mulled the days events in my head. I had ran away, almost died, practically exploded, silenced an entire bar just by walking in the room, brought a grown women to tears, found out I'm a wizard, and left Ben behind for, hopefully, forever.

"Oh my god." I whispered sitting up. Ben's gone. I felt like crying. I never had to live another day under that roof. I stayed like that for a long time, sitting in pure happiness, until I fell back and sleep took me.

_**Authors Note- So yeah. Nothing like a big fight to end the day right? I'm listening to my writing music so I'll probably write a bit more but I've already pre-written the next like 5 chapters. No more chapters for a couple days tho :( But I just posted like 4 chapter and I REALLY need to pee. Till next time! :)**_


	7. Gone

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anybody in this story other than Casper and her adoptive parents**_

_The pain was like nothing I'd ever felt. It was everywhere all at once and I couldn't stop it. _

"_You'll never be rid of me you little bitch." Bens face came into view, a manic grin on his face. "You have no protection left." I looked around and surrounding me was dead bodies. My mum and dad were at the beginning, followed by the baby brother I never knew. Next was Julia, her kind eyes staring at nothing. I looked next and let out a sob. Albus Dumbledore was hanging, broken, his half-moon spectacles hanging off his face. _

"_Wh..wheres Professor McGonagall?" I asked tears running down my face. He just grinned and pointed to the floor where a bloody, cut up Minerva McGonagall lay. _

"_Oh my god...oh my god." I sobbed, my voice barely a whisper._

"_I'm going to kill you now." Ben told be grabbing my hair and pulling me closer. "I'm going to kill you slowly, and painfully." He stabbed me. I felt the knife pierce my skin everywhere he could reach. _

"_HELP! HELP ANYONE!" I screamed as he cut open my stomach slowly. _

"_No one can hear you." He whispered and I screamed louder as he poured his beer all over me. I sobbed harder and harder as I heard the voices._

"_Casper! Casper!" The voices screamed and I sobbed harder as the pain became better, and the voices got louder._

"_Casper! Oh my god!" _

I opened my eyes and Ben was gone and I was in my room, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall standing over me. The sight of them alive was to much and I curled up in a ball sobbing my heart up.

"Albus shes bleeding do something!" McGonagall screamed one hand on my head. I looked down and sure enough there was a red stain around my shirt. Without warning I leaned over the side of the bed and started coughing up blood. Dumbledore was pacing with his wand in hand muttering spells. I started shaking and my crying slowed as my vision got black around the edges like it had for so many years.

"My….w...wr...burning-" But I was cut short when another spurt of blood came up. I tried to push up my sleeve but I couldn't seem to do it while I was shaking.

"Minerva her wrist!" Dumbledore yelled coming over in two long strides and pulling up the sleeve of my shirt. My mark was glowing again except this time it didn't hurt. It warmed me up and covered my skin in a sort of blanket. I continued coughing weakly but nothing came up. I closed my eyes softly, the darkness beckoning me ever closer to its depths.

"ALBUS SHE WON'T WAKE UP!" I heard a woman scream and shake me but that was so far away. "SHES DEAD, ALBUS! Oh my god she's dead!" I heard the woman start to cry but I was too far into the darkness to come back. I felt myself lose control ever so slowly of reality. Just then there was a bright white light and I could see again. I looked over to see Dumbledore and McGonagall locked in an embrace their foreheads pressed together.

"Its okay I know I know it's okay." He consoled her, a single tear running down his face.

"I...I told her she would be okay. Albus I promised." She whispered shaking uncontrollably tears running down her face much faster than the single tear on his face.

"I know there was nothing you could do." He answered pulling her into a tight hug, her sobs muffled by his shoulder. I walked over to them, meaning to put a hand on McGonagall's shoulder but watching it go through her.

"She can't be gone she can't just be gone Albus." She sobbed, trying in vain to make this just a bad joke.

"They can't see you." A voice said from behind me and I spun around.

"Mum?" I asked weakly, not believing my eyes.

"It's me Casper." She answered tears in her eyes and I ran up to her. Her arms wrapped around me in a hug and I smiled despite the tears running down my face. "Your father wanted to be here but he couldn't, he says he love you though."

"Where is here? Am I dead?" I asked looking over at my body, its eyes open, lifeless. It was unsettling.

"Thats up to you Cas." She answered looking at me sadly. I looked at her then back at McGonagall who was now shooting random objects around the room finally giving up, sliding against the wall her sobbing ringing in my ears.

"It would be so much easier to die." I admitted looking up at my mum, "I could see you dad all the time and the baby too." At this she looked a little confused but I continued, "But I have so much left to do here too."

"I know baby I know." She whispered stroking my hair.

"Then you know what I'm going to do?" I asked her taking one last look at McGonagall.

"I love you so much, both your father and I do don't forget that." She told me as I slowly disappeared.

_**Authors Note- So I got to post today, I'm kinda surprised but you know at least I put something up for you guys. Also it would be great if you guys wrote more reviews for this telling me what or what not you like about the story. Till next time!**_


	8. Memories

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story other than Casper and her adoptive parents**_

It was cold. Then it was hot. Then all I could feel was dull pain. I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't move.

I'm dieing. I thought, maybe I should have just stayed with mum.

I wanted to scream but nothing would come out, I distantly heard McGonagall's crying and I wondered where Dumbledore was. I felt like I was drowning, and I tried desperately to swim up, feeling my lungs dry up. I was so close…

I gasped for air falling off the bed, gasping and coughing.

"OH MY GOD!" I heard a scream but I wasn't paying attention. I was shivering and the world was spinning. I groaned loudly as two pairs of hands tried to pull me back up on the bed.

"Casper are you okay?" Dumbledore's face came blearily into view.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY!" I screamed pushing him away in pain, "DAMN IT I SHOULD HAVE JUST DIED!" He chuckled and gave me space.

"I can help with that." He said pulling his wand out and muttering a spell. Suddenly the pain turned into a dull stinging and I fell back shaking.

"Casper oh god are you okay? McGonagall was holding my face checking for any sign that I wasn't okay.

"I'm fine get off me!" I yelled pushing her away and glaring at them both. They both looked at me for a second then burst out laughing.

"What?!" I exclaimed sitting on the side of my bed.

"You're just so…" McGonagall searched for a word, "you." I grabbed the pillow and threw it at her face laughing as it made contact.

"Well I'm sorry for that then!" I laughed as she gave me a stern look, "how did you guys know to come here anyway?" Dumbledore stopped laughing rather abruptly and McGonagall looked rather uncomfortable.

"Professor McGonagall heard you screaming and she called me." Dumbledore answered.

"How did she hear me though?" I asked curiously, I couldn't have been that loud.

"Shes staying next door." Dumbledore answered looking at McGonagall who suddenly became very interested in the wall.

"She's spying on me?!" I exclaimed standing up. I immediately regretted my decision as I fell crashing to the floor. My head pounded against the metal bed frame and my eyes started watering in pain. I saw McGonagall move to help me but I glared at her making her back up. Dumbledore helped me up, sitting on the bed beside me as I struggled to gain back my breath.

"I should've just gone with mum." I muttered, hands at the back of my hand.

"What?" Dumbledore asked sharply, his head snapping towards me.

"Oh well I thought I was dead and then my mum was there and I was talking to her, and I got to choose whether I was dead or alive, and I guess I chose this." I answered, choosing not to tell him what I saw.

"You chose us over Lily and James?" McGonagall asked sitting next to Dumbledore.

"No I chose living over my family." I snapped, trying again to get off the bed, holding the dresser for support.

"Where are you going?" She asked standing up.

"I'm hungry is that a crime?" I shot back, my legs jelly.

"You can't go down there like that." She retorted, nodding to my blood soaked clothes.

"Well these are all the clothes I've got." I answered turning around with difficulty.

"Thats what the dresser is for, it has any muggle clothes you could want." McGonagall replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then get out while I get changed!" I yelled shooing them away. They left, Dumbledore with a bemused expression and McGonagall about to burst with annoyance.

I opened the dresser, silently wishing for something comfy to wear. I dressed in a pair of black leggings, a white tank top covered with a red, plaid button shirt (which I tied around my waist) and a denim jacket (The arms only went to my elbow so I felt a little. I found a white piece of light grey fabric and made it a headband, slipping it on. I looked at at my red/brown hair and ran a brush through it quickly.

Perfect. I thought looking at myself in the mirror and looking around to find shoes. I found some short cowboy boots that cuffed off at the top.

Now if only I could walk. I thought seeing as I was leaning against the wall to stay up. I saw the white light coming from my wrist and it wrapped around my legs. I could feel the strength returning to them and I got off the wall.

"I could get used to that." I muttered, now noticing how much taller I looked with my boots. I cleaned up my face and added some black eyeliner, dark silver eyeshadow, and a neutral colour lipstick. The mirror showed a girl I didn't know. I confident, beautiful girl. Not me. I walked to the door, opened it and strutted out, all confident.

"C..Casper what are you doing?" McGonagall stuttered wide eyed at my new appearance.

"Going to eat." I answered flashing a smile.

"What? Y..your hair, your outfit, you!" She breathed taking me in.

"I thought I needed a change." I shrugged walking down the stairs.

"Shes twelve she doesn't even look her age." McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore furiously. I ignored them and walked over to the bar.

"Hi." I said as I saw the boy working the bar, Tom busy with another women in the corner.

"Hey." He answered, his brown hair falling into his eyes a little, "What can I get you?"

"Oh can I just get some toast and a water?" I asked, my head on my hand.

"Yeah I'll go get that for you." He answered with a wink and walked into the kitchens. I turned around to where McGonagall and Dumbledore were having a whispered argument in the corner. I waved with a smile when they both looked at me and McGonagall looked like she was going to explode.

"Heres that for you can I get you anything else?" I heard and turned around to see the bar boy with my food, one of his eyebrows above the other.

Damn thats cute. I thought as I took a sip of the water.

"Yeah how bout your name?" I answered, tearing off a piece of toast and plopping it in my mouth. He smiled and leaned over the bar, his grey t-shirt sticking to his skin.

"Devin, Devin Mandel I'm starting Hogwarts this year actually. Toms my uncle and he lets me work here." He told me taking a piece of my toast with sparkling blue eyes. Devin had tan skin, his hair windswept and long so that it ran across the top of his eyes.

"Oh I'm Casper I'm starting Hogwarts this year too." I answered smiling as he continued eating my toast.

"No last name?" He asked, taking a drink of my water making me laugh.

"Last names aren't important their too groupie." I said laughing again as he spilt my water.

"Shoot I'm sorry I can fix that." He mumbled pulling out his wand. He gave it a flick and my bottle exploded sending glass flying everywhere.

"Better than I could've done." I commented seeing the huge mess. We looked at each other smiling, the mess forgotten.

"Wait you've got a piece of glass on your face let me get that." He said and before I could protest his thumb brushed my cheek as he grabbed the glass shard. We both froze for a second, eyes locked with each other and I felt McGonagall's eyes burning holes in the back of my head. His hand left my face and he looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I should go." I said getting off the dingy bar stool.

"Oh, oh yeah maybe I'll see you around then." He replied hopefully accidently putting his hand on a shard of glass and jumping up.

"Maybe." I whispered and practically ran past McGonagall and Dumbledore, up the stairs, and into my room where I slammed the door behind me sliding down to the ground. I heard knocks on the door.

"Casper it's Professor McGonagall let me in." I heard but I ignored it. "Casper let me in or I'll blow down this door." She warned and I smiled.

"Like hell you will." I whispered, my knees coming up to my chest. All I could feel was Devin's hand on my cheek, his blue eyes staring into mine. Then I felt Ben's hand slapping me as he yelled for more water. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and thought I was going to be sick.

Devin smiling at me, Ben's crazy grin as he held his knife, covered in my blood.

Devin breaking my glass of water, Ben throwing his empty bottle at me.

Every happy memory I had ever had could be ruined with a Ben memory.

I realized I was shaking my hands in front of my face as if shielding me. There was another knock and I almost screamed in fear of it being Ben. Ben always knocked really loudly and that knock was really loud..

No, I told myself. It was all in my head I couldn't let myself think like that. I stayed sitting there all day despite the knocks on my door and my muscles getting stiff. For 3 days I stayed there, not eating, not sleeping just sitting invested in my own thoughts.

_**Authors Note- So I just woke up and I thought I would write some more before I have soccer so here you guys go! I'm really tired still I stayed up super late writing. Remember to review. Till next time! :)**_


	9. Owl, Magic and Answers

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story other than Casper, her adoptive parents, and the bar boy Devin**_

"Dumbledore had to go to the Ministry for an emergency appointment with the Minister but I'm still here okay?" McGonagall told me through the door. She had stopped trying to get me to come out of the room. "The Ministry is like the government for the wizarding community, they make our laws and keep the muggles away, non magic people I mean."

I got up looking at myself and decided that I needed to get up. I pulled on some dark blue skinny jeans with holes in them, put a brown, braided belt through the holes and pulled on a thin, dark grey hoodie. I tucked part of it in at the front and let my hair stay black. I put on black mascara and minimal dark eyeshadow, so little you could hardly see it. And pulled my long thick hair into a ponytail. next I grabbed clear lip gloss and dabbed a little on my small lips. I pulled on some white converse and opened the door to a mid speech McGonagall,

"Diagon Alley has some of the finest ice cream I've ever tasted," She continued then, seeing me, stopped rather abruptly. "Casper!"

"I'm going out." I told her and walked down the stairs.

"Oh, alright I suppose I'll accompany you then." She replied following me. I walked out the back door and tapped the bricks making them move into an entrance into Diagon Alley. I walked out looking around. I found a newspaper and picked up about to read it when I thought hit me and I dropped it. At night Ben would read the paper, sometimes using me as a footstool. McGonagall looked at me quizzically but I ignored her. I walked to the pet shop Eeylops Owl Emporium. I walked in taking in the horrible smell and animals in cages.

"Hello dear would you like anything?" A older woman came over looking at me.

"Oh yeah I was looking for an owl." I answered looking at the owl section. There were owls of browns, whites, greys, even one black owl. When I looked closer at this last one it snapped at me and I smiled.

"Oh thats Erwin he doesn't like people much." The woman told me looking at the owl sadly.

"Great I'll take him." I replied fishing in my pocket for my money bag.

"Uh Casper maybe you didn't hear the worker that owl doesn't like people." McGonagall cutted in grabbing my arm making me flinch.

"Good neither do I we'll get along great!" I answered paying the worker and grabbing Erwins cage along with a bag of food. I walked out of the store despite both McGonagall's and the workers protests and looked at my new owl. He was staring at me, his head tilted to the side.

"Yeah I'm a confused person get used to it." I told him walking back to bar.

"I wanna learn magic." I said after feeding an extremely moody Erwin, turning to McGonagall who was sitting on my bed.

"Wait until you're at Hogwarts you leave next week." She answered watching me pace. This is an argument that we'd been have for a while.

"Yeah but it's always good to be prepared." I countered, still pacing.

"Read your textbooks."

"I've already read them all three times."

"I don't care."

"You should."

"But I don't."

"Then I'll learn myself."

"You can't."

"Watch me."

We stared at each other for a while, waiting to see if the other would give. I got out my wand and McGonagall got out hers, lazily flicking it sending my wand into her waiting hand.

"Teach me how to do that." I pleaded once she had given me my wand back.

"Why?" She prompted staring me down.

"For defense, if someone tries to attack me I can disarm them that's the Expelliarmus spell. I just need a talented teacher to teach me." I ended looking at her hopefully.

"Just a tip flattery will get you nowhere in my class." She said, "But I suppose for defense.." I knew enough about McGonagall to be quiet and I stood there silently.

"Okay but if you use this on anyone unprovoked you're going to be in trouble." She warned sternly, standing up. I was practically jumping with excitement.

"Wouldn't think of it." I answered with a grin, looking down as she looked at me sternly.

"Casper I'm serious I'm trusting you right now." She said seriously.

"Okay okay." I answered hopping on the top of my feet.

"Alright so what you need to do is point your wand at the person you want to disarm, say the incantation, and give your wand a little flick. If you do it correctly the wand will come flying towards you so be ready to catch it." She told me and I nodded. We stood in front of each other, wands out, a lazy look on McGonagall's face and a determined look on mine.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled flicking my wand accidentally throwing it, hitting it smack against McGonagall's nose. I screamed with laughter as she threw me a glare that could kill.

"Oh my god that was perfect!" I laughed, rolling on the ground as she threw me back my wand.

"Do you want me to teach you?" She asked looking at me dangerously.

"Oh yeah I just lost my grip thats all." I answered wiping my eyes and getting up.

"Joy." She muttered sarcastically. We worked on it all day with little success and high tension. At one point McGonagall got up and left, coming back only after she had had a good amount of alcohol.

Suddenly the door opened and I turned around in the middle of saying the spell

"Expelliarmus!"

Dumbledores wand came flying into my hand and I froze.

"Ummm hi." I said waving at him with the hand I held his wand in, again it accidentally slipped out of my hand and smacked McGonagall in the face. I laughed again, harder than ever as she threw it back to Dumbledore who was also chuckling a great deal.

"I'm going to go get a drink!" She yelled and angrily stomped out of the room. We watched her go in silence then as soon as she slammed the door we broke out in laughter.

"I'm sorry Professor I had finally convinced her to help me. On the bright side though I can disarm now." I apologized with a smile.

"Oh thats quite alright dear but I had something I needed to talk to you about." He answered suddenly serious.

"Okay?" I asked nodding for him to sit down on the bed.

"When you were talking with your mother," He began and I groaned laying down, "Did you happen to see what was going on around you?" He ended with a smile.

"How did you know?" I asked opening one eye to look at him.

"I've lived many years my dear and living the years I have lived I have learned." He answered evasively.

"Are you going to tell McGonagall because knowing her she'll never talk to me again." I said sitting up, then, meeting his eye added, "Not that I care, its just that… if shes going to be my professor."

"No I wont tell Professor McGonagall she would be embarrassed a great deal and I would like to save her from that embarrassment. That said, I myself will not leave this matter for the time being." He said looking through his spectacles.

"What is there left to say?" I asked already annoyed with this conversation.

"Well yes because what you went through was something I can't say any other person alive has been through and that is because of the peculiar mark on your wrist." He answered and I buzzed with excitement. Finally I was going to get answers. "You have something, a power if you will, that comes every decade or so and is different in every witch or wizard. There are who can control people, elements, animals, dark matter, light matter, and time, like you." I let this sink in. I can control time.

"Okay and this is bad?" I asked.

"Well that depends. It may become quite the burden. Also I guess, and my guesses are usually correct, that most people will be afraid of you. There are other people of course that will try to use you." He answered smiling.

"Another question," I started looking up at him, "Why were you, Professor McGonagall, and Ollivander all afraid of the mark?"

"Well now we have gotten to the part I least wanted to discuss with you. People with great power like you tend to lead incredibly horrific lives as yours has already begun to be. The problem with this is that everyone with a power like you…" He trailed off looking me in the eye and my heart sunk.

"They kill themselves." I whispered not even looking to see how right I was.

"I'm not saying that that is what you're going to do, I'm just saying that we are watching out for early signs of depression." He replied touching my shoulder making me flinch violently.

"You mean like staying in my room for three days, rarely sleeping and never eating?" I asked not even waiting to hear the answer before I looked in the mirror. My red/brown hair was messy and down.. I was wearing white short shorts with rips in the front and a black, lacy skin tight crop top. My hair was curled at the bottom and I was wearing my usual dark makeup. I was wearing my white converse too.

"You know Professor McGonagall is probably drunk out of her mind with how long she's been down there I'm going to go get her." I said before he could answer and walked out the door. When I got down there I found Professor McGonagall at the bar an n empty bottle in her hand.

"Come on Professor we gotta go back upstairs." I said sitting next to her.

"I don't want to." She replied getting a refill of her drink.

"Neither do I but we have to come on." I answered and half carried half dragged her up to her room opening up the room and gasping. Her room was huge with a big black piano and a guitar in the corner and large bookshelves with big comfy chairs. I layed her down on her bed propping her up with pillows putting her under the covers and dimming the lights. I was silent through all of this my mind flashing BEN BEN BEN BEN in big bright letters but I continued to do it anywhere. I grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to her, helping her open it and holding it for her.

"Sing something for me." She moaned turning over to look at me. I looked over at the piano doubtfully.

"Oh okay." I said walking over to instead grab the guitar.

_See you calling again_

_I don't wanna pick up no oh_

_I've been laying in bed_

_Probably thinking too much oh oh_

_Sorry i'm, not sorry for the times_

_I don't reply, you'll know the reason why_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_Tired of being so sad_

_Tired of getting so mad baby_

_Stop, right now_

_You'll only let me down_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_Trying not to forget_

_Should be easier than this oh oh_

_All the birthdays you missed_

_I was only a kid oh oh_

_Sorry i'm, not sorry for the times_

_I don't reply, you'll know the reason why_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_Tired of being so sad_

_Tired of getting so mad baby_

_Stop, right now_

_You'll only let me down oh oh_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_Sorry i'm not sorry for the times_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_Tired of being so sad_

_Tired of getting so mad baby_

_Stop, right now_

_You'll only let me down oh oh_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_Baby you shouldn't come back to me_

I finished realizing the Dumbledore was sitting on the bed watching me and McGonagall was fast asleep. I wiped my eyes realized that tears had started tracking down my face as I sang. I put the guitar away and leaned up against the wall my silent tears still falling.

"You sang beautifully." He said after a while but I ignored him, still staring at the wall. "That was about your adoptive father wasn't it? Well I must get going I have important business to attend to, and I implore you to get some sleep."

With that he got up and left leaving me with myself. I didn't sleep. I stayed like I was, tears still running down my face until McGonagall woke up with a groan. I got up slowly and handed her another opened water bottle, propping her up again. Dumbledore had turned off the lights as he left and I dimmed them a bit wiping away my tears and trying to get a hold of myself.

"Thank you." I heard and turned to see Professor McGonagall sitting up, slightly bed headed and holding her water bottle. I felt the tears come back as I just nodded my body shaking as I thought of how Ben had never said thank you. Only demanded more. "Do you play the piano? You were wonderful on the guitar last night."

I only nodded again and sat at the piano, opening it and sliding my hands on the keys. Still shaking I began to play,

_This is a story that I have never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_

_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_

_I've got shame, I've got scars_

_That I will never show_

_I'm a survivor_

_In more ways than you know_

_Cause all the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I'm not broken or bruised_

_'Cause now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_

_A little girl grew up too fast_

_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_

_Now I'm takin back my life today_

_Nothing left that you can say_

_Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh, yeah, yeah_

_You can never hurt me again _

As I stopped singing sobs racked my body and I sat there, hands on the piano, sobbing and shaking for no apparent reason. McGonagall didn't say anything just watched me. Then I heard the sound of retching and walked over to the bed to hold her hair back as she retched all over the carpet. When she finished I found a rag and cleaned up the mess, still crying. I couldn't help it, it was all too familiar. We stayed there in silence for a while looking at anything but each other.

"I took lessons before Julia died." I said. I had no idea why I was reminiscing but I was. "She always loved music and loved it when we found I loved it too. I took guitar lessons, piano lessons, any sort of musical lessons I could I guess. I used to love it but… but Ben, he ruined it. He knew Julia had loved it when I played and he made me sing all the time. Hit me when I did. Hit me when I didn't. I just learned to deal with it I guess."

"Oh dear." McGonagall whispered, white in the face.

"You're probably hungry I'm going to go get dressed and get you some breakfast." I said getting up and walking out the door before she could say anything.

_**Authors note- So here's a pretty long chapter cuz I'm gonna be out of town all weekend so yeah. I'll probably post another but the two songs are both by Demi Lovato if you don't know them they're Shouldn't Come Back and Warrior. I love them both so you guys should check them out! Till next time!**_


	10. I Care

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story other than Casper, her adoptive parents, and Devin the bar-boy **_ _**Warning- Long chapter cuz I've been gone for so long**_

"So are you muggle-born or what?" He asked as we walked up the streets.

"I was adopted by muggles but they both are dead as are my parents so I guess I'm on my own now. How'd you know?" I answered with a sad little smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said, looking to the side at me. "But you're talented at dressing like a muggle you look great everytime I see you." I stopped at the side of the road and he stopped with me, looking straight into my eyes.

"You think I look great?" I asked, looking down at my outfit.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." He answered grabbing my hand. I let him do that, my eyes shining as he looked at me. "I'm gonna show you something."

With that he pulled me gently through the crowd, until he found a seemingly empty store and pulled me inside.

"What?" I started to say put he pulled out his wand, gave it a wave, and a little picnic appeared.

"I've been working on not blowing things up as much." He told me with a smile and led me over to the blanket. He opened the little basket and produced some bread and cheese. "I'm still not very good."

"No Devin this is amazing I love it." I countered sitting down and grabbing a slice of bread. He smiled, sitting down with me and began to eat. We made small talk and laughed a lot, finishing off the food quickly. I don't know how long we stayed there, but the sun was setting by the time we decided we needed to go back.

"Wow we've been gone a long time." He noted as we saw the sun setting and stores closing.

"Time flies I guess." I shrugged still holding his hand as we walked back to the brick wall. Devin tapped the bricks and led me back through the back door of the bar. Everyone turned around as we came back, Devin holding the picnic basket in one hand and my hand in the other, me a smile still plastered on my face.

"Where have you two been?" I heard and groaned as McGonagall came into view. I hid my head in the crook of Devins neck as if hoping that made me invisible.

"We went out for a picnic." Devin told her defensively, letting go of my hand and wrapping his free arm around me.

"Well we've been worried sick you've been gone for hours." It wasn't McGonagall this time but Tom fought his way through the crowd next to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't think I needed a babysitter." I retorted straightening up and looking and McGonagall accusingly.

"Yeah and I thought you wanted me and Casper to be friends?" Devin asked Tom, grasping my hand again.

"Looks a bit more like friends." A voice said in the back and I took a step forward, blocked by Devin.

"Come on Cas its not worth it." He whispered and I breathed deeply as he turned back to Tom.

"I don't care what you two are Casper you're coming back with me I never should have let you out of my sight. What would Albus say at my foolishness?" McGonagall said, stepping forward as if to grab me and I flinched.

"I don't want you to touch me, you can tell dear Albus whatever the hell you want." I answered and she drew her wand. Devin jumped in front of me before she could do anything and Tom pulled out his wand too.

"Devin get out of the way their argument doesn't have to do with you." He said moving his wand as if it controlled Devins movements.

"My patience is running thin Casper." McGonagall warned her wand emitting sparks from the tip.

"Give your best shot uncle Tom." Devin shouted his arms spread wide.

"Whatcha gonna do get drunk again? Because I'm sure as hell not taking care of you anymore!" I yelled at McGonagall and I could see her explode in anger.

Two bursts of light shot towards Devin and I pushed him out of the way, white light exploding from my, now outstretched, wand. The three spells collided and I felt saw them explode against each other sending me flying back. I felt Devin shake me and I got up groggily. McGonagall was unconscious on top of a table and Tom was on the floor.

"Casper are you okay?" He asked worriedly as he helped pull me to my feet. He wrapped me up in a hug and I saw that my wrist had a piece of glass stuck in it. But that could wait.

"Yeah I'm okay are you?" I answered as he pulled away barely, looking me in the eye.

"Yeah Casper what you did was amazing how did you do it?" He said looking all over to see if I was really okay, stopping when he saw my wrist. "Gee Casper this looks bad." He led me over to the bar where I sat on the counter as he fumbled around looking for bandages.

"I don't know how I did it it just sorta happened." I shrugged as he pulled up my sleeve pulling out the glass shard and looked at my scars.

"What?"

"My adoptive father, He was an alcoholic, he got mad a lot I guess."

We looked at each other for a while, me ashamed, and him a fierce kind of rage. He bandaged up my wrist and picked me up with ease, setting me down in front of him. Our foreheads were up against each others and there were tears in my eyes as I realized where this was going.

"I don't want you to get in anymore trouble because of me." He whispered not bothering to wipe away my tears.

"I don't care Devin I don't care." I replied in the same hushed tones, not bothering to notice the door open and people started to come around.

"I do." He said and pulled me into a last hug, one in which I cried on his shoulder. I cried because he was the only friend I had ever had and after barely a day I was losing him. We broke off and I looked around, the tears made my vision blurry, but I could still see Tom and McGonagall staring at us, Tom a somber look on his face, McGonagall a half mad half confused look. I turned to the door and Dumbledore was standing there taking in the mess.

I took one last look at Devin's heartbreaking face and ran up the stairs slamming my door and falling to the ground in helpless sobs. I didn't think about Hogwarts, I didn't think about Ben. I just thought about everything I had just left behind downstairs.

Meanwhile downstairs,

"Minerva what happened here?" Dumbledore asked taking the room and a couple of long strides.

"Casper happened." She answered taking out her anger by blasting a cup to smithereens and fixing it. She saw Devin run out the backdoor and Tom get to work cleaning everything up. Everyone else in the bar had turned and ran as soon as they woke up.

"Well yes seeing as The Leaky Cauldron is now very much damaged I've come to conclude that it was not just her." Dumbledore noted, with a wave of his wand returning the room to its original state.

"Thanks Dumbledore can you get you anything?" Tom came over and asked.

"No thank you Tom but it would be wonderful if you would join our conversation." Dumbledore said sitting at one of the tables, closely followed by McGonagall and Tom.

"So what happened with Casper and Devin?"

It was silent as McGonagall and Tom shared slightly guilty looks. Then they both launched into their stories, each varying a bit on the little details. It was a good hour before they both stopped talking and looked at Dumbledore who, despite the talking that had been going on for an hour, looked thoughtful.

"So there it is Dumbledore." Tom ended and Dumbledore looked at him.

"Please Tom, call me Albus it is much less of a tongue sore." He said and thought a good deal more.

"Well I think that their children, and we are adults." He said after a while as if this explained everything.

"Well what does that mean? "McGonagall asked leaning forward.

"It means, if my guess is correct, that children are usually one step ahead of adults and if we look in young Casper's room all her things will be packed up, as will Devin's." He answered and, in a panic, both people in his audience rushed around to see if this was true. And it was true, as Albus Dumbledore's guesses usually are.

_**Authors note- So I'm back. I had a really great trip and I'm really tired and I ligit just walked in the door and ran to my computer so I could post this and yes you can punch me for saying ligit. So here's part two I'll get part three up tomorrow and then... HOGWARTS! Till next time!**_


	11. Pranking Gone Wrong

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story other than Casper, her adoptive parents, and Devin the bar-boy**_

"This is crazy." I mused as Devin and I sat on the floor of the abandoned shop.

"Thats okay, crazy is good every once and a while." He answered as he pulled out two pillows and a blanket.

"We leave for the Hogwarts in two days." I said as he set up a makeshift bed.

"Do you have your ticket?" He asked, laying down on the hard floor. I nodded as I went over to curl up with him. He put an arm around me and I put my head on his other arm. We talked for a while, before we fell asleep.

I woke up alone and sat up alarmed. I looked around but Devin was no where to be seen.

"Devin?" I called out but no one answered. I mentally slapped myself. Of course he went back to his uncle. What had I been thinking. Just then the door opened and I jumped up, wand out.

"Casper its me." Devin said, his hands up looking worried

"Damn it Devin I thought you left." I replied crossing the room and hugging him.

"No I won't leave I only went to see what was going on back at the Leaky Cauldron." He said into my hair. "Anyways you should probably get dressed, I'll make breakfast." I agreed reluctantly and went into a separate room we had found had a mirror and got dressed. I pulled off my old clothes and pulled on white skinny jeans, a dark blue Witch Sisters band t-shirt, and some tall black converse which went over my jeans just barely I also pulled on a dark grey beanie.

I did my usual make-up except making the color on my lips darker and painting my fingernails the same bright blue as my hair. I walked out of the room and saw Devin, huddled over a little pit trying to get a fire started with his wand. I laughed and attempted to help him, moving the little rocks he had put around the small hole.

"I don't think this is working." I sighed as the small leaf we had lit shriveled up and died. "But you never told me what was happening back at the bar." He smiled and told me everything. There wasn't much going on. McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Tom were asking the people who came in if they had seen us but they weren't quite making a great effort themselves. They all just assumed that they would find us at Hogwarts, which they of course would.

"So we have only today left." He ended sadly. I felt a pang in my chest at the thought.

"Then lets do something crazy." I said, my head falling in his lap as he played with strands of my hair.

"Like runaway?" He asked with a laugh.

"No."

"Then what?"

"Something crazy."

We looked at each other and an idea struck me.

"I've got it."

"It" took about an hour to plan and when we were ready it took a half an hour to work up the nerve.

"This is brilliant." Devin told me as I got ready to go into the Leaky Cauldron.

"I know." I answered and ran into the bar. Heads whipped around and I was crying hysterically.

"Casper?" I heard and McGonagall ran up in front of the crowd.

"I...I'm so sorry we..we shouldn't have left." I sobbed hugging myself as Tom joined McGonagall.

"Is Devin with you?" He asked looking side to side and I cried harder as he said Devins name.

"He...he g...got hurt I didn't kn..know where else to go." I cried and they both looked at each other alarmed.

"Take us to him." I heard Dumbledores calm voice. I looked around and saw him at the bottom of the stairs. I nodded and ran out the door. They followed me closely as I led them to the abandoned shop. We ran inside and no one was there.

"Devin?" I called to no response.

"Where is he?" Tom demanded pushing me away.

"Right here." I heard and an unhurt Devin walked out of the darkness.

"Devin what are you doing?" I asked as I saw his outstretched wand. I walked up to him. "This wasn't the plan."

"Plan what's going on Casper?" McGonagall asked drawing her own wand.

"It was supposed to be a prank we were going to walk in and Devin was going to pretend to be hurt and then throw water on you. It was going to be hilarious but I have no idea whats going on right now." I answered not looking away from Devin. Dumbledore laughed and everyone looked at him.

"It was a good plan." He mused, stroking his long white beard. I laughed too but my laugh was cut short as I felt arms around me and Devins wand pointed to my neck. I tried to fight and Dumbledore and Tom got out their wands too.

"What are you doing Devin?" Tom yelled as Devin pushed his wand into my neck making me force my head up. He gave a laugh that made my skin crawl.

"What are you doing Uncle Tom? You and I both know who this is, what she is." He answered pulling off my bandage and showing off my white mark. "Think of how useful she could be. I decided to get close to her, my only regret is that I didn't get closer." I felt his cold hand under my shirt and I struggled, crying out as he pulled my hair back.

"Devin stop." I pleaded as his hand snaked around me.

"Get away from her!" McGonagall yelled shooting a red spark at him but he deflected it with ease.

"You won't attack me because you don't want to hurt her." He whispered in my ear, loud enough for them to hear but thrown at me.

"You're going to hell." I told him stepping on his foot.

"CRUCIO!" He yelled in pain and I felt agonizing pain. It was all pain. Everything. My limbs were twisting in ways they shouldn't. I could hear pain, I could see it, I could taste it. I was the pain. I was screaming trying to get away but he held me up. Finally the pain stopped and tears streaked down my face but I didn't cry. I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"What do you want?" McGonagall asked white faced and slightly shaking.

"He wants Casper, and he'll keep hurting her if we don't leave." Dumbledore said quietly, his wand was still not out.

"Good the old mans not as dumb as he looks." Devin said smiling.

"Who are you to be calling people dumb?" I challenged.

"Crucio." He whispered with a smile but I was ready for it this time. I didn't cry out I just took it, sometimes letting out a gasp, or a moan of pain. I heard McGonagall pleading for him to stop in the distance but I was too focused to really hear her. I was tensed for more pain but he stopped looking disappointed. "You're taking all the fun out of it."

"Okay so if we leave you… you leave Casper alone?" McGonagall asked putting her wand down slowly. Poor Tom was rooted on the spot, a look of pure hurt on his face.

"Not necessarily. I want the old man to stay." He answered. I was tensed, the moment any one moved I was going to strike.

"You're-"

"Casper shut up alright." McGonagall cut me off with a stern look.

"No lets hear what she has to say." Devin breathed in my ear and I felt sick.

"You're a son of a bitch who is going to wish you were never born after I get my hands on you." I told him and I saw his face get red.

"CRU-" But I was ready, I brought my heel up hard in between his legs and he pushed me away doubling over in pain. Using the momentum of the push I swung my leg around, kicking him hard in the head and he fell holding his head in pain. I had my wand out and pointing at him in a second.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled and caught his wand as it flew at me.

"Do it. I hurt you now you're going to hurt me." He said, his voice full of malice. A part of me wanted to. A part of me wanted to kill him for what he put me through. I snapped his wand in half with my knee and threw it at him.

"I'm not like you." I whispered and grabbed my stuff, running out of the store and through the crowds accidently running into a short red headed women followed by a taller redhead, four more redheads and a pair of twin redheads.

"Oh dear." She said looking at me kindly.

"I..I'm sorry I should've been watching where I was going." I apologized picking up my trunk.

"Molly!" I turned and saw Dumbledore and McGonagall running towards us.

"Professor Dumbledore! " The woman, Molly, exclaimed in surprise looking at me then back at him.

"It seems Miss. Potter here has had a prank gone awry, thank you for catching her can I ask you to lunch with us? And please Molly call me Albus." He said and I saw everyone the whole family stare at me. The twins perked up especially when Dumbledore said prank.

"Oh yes I suppose we could how about it Arthur, we've just finished the school shopping. Fred and George are starting Hogwarts this year." She answered looking at her husband, Arthur, and nodded to the twins, Fred and George who were whispering furiously to each other.

"Oh yes that would be splendid." He said absentmindedly and we all walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

_**Authors Note- WEASLEYS! I love them I swear guys they are probably my favorite people in the entire series. Till next time!**_


	12. The Weasleys

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story other than Casper, her adoptive parents, and Devin the bar-boy**_

"Casper my dear this is Molly and Arthur and their children Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny." Dumbledore introduced me to each one and I gave them each the kindest smile I could. They were all invested in the food Dumbledore had conjured up other than Percy who extended his hand. I flinched violently and everyone looked up at me.

"I'm sorry I should probably go." I said starting to stand up but sitting back down at the stern look McGonagall sent my way.

"Casper I hope you don't mind if I tell Molly and Arthur a bit about you." Dumbledore said and I knew what he meant.

"If you'd like to scare them away although I really have nothing to lose." I answered gaining quizzical looks Molly and Arthur.

"Mother may I be apart of this conversation." Percy asked politely and Mrs. Weasley looked at me I shrugged and Percy beamed.

"Oh me foo." Charlie added, food in his mouth making all the Weasleys laugh. I smiled sadly and nodded. "Score!"

"Charlie you better not choke Gryffindor needs you to keep the Quidditch Cup this year." McGonagall told him sternly and he gave her a little wink. Dumbledore started his story and I watched peoples reactions. The story ended with the recent events of today and I assessed everyones faces. Mr. Weasley was stiff and white-faced, Mrs Weasley was looking at me with tears streaming down her face, Charlie had broken the glass in his hand, and Percy was silent but other than that seemingly unaffected.

"Miss. Potter here doesn't much like physical contact as you can probably tell, I've known her for about two months and she has just started letting me into a room with her alone. Although I'm sure thats changed." Dumbledore told them looked at my passive face.

"Why can't I know about Casper?" Ginny asked obviously annoyed but everyones attention was now to the two twins who were standing on either side of my chair.

"I must say Miss. Potter this prank sounds decent although with us it could be amazing." One of them said, Fred maybe and looked at the other brother.

"Yes Fred I do believe it could be better with us." George answered.

"That's why we are asking if you would like to join us, for the sake of pranking and all that is good." It was Fred again. I smiled and turned around to look at them.

"I'll get back to you on that."I said and they gave each other a high five.

"Oh dear Albus you're going to have your hands full this year with those two." Arthur commented as Mrs. Weasley yelled at Fred and George.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? IF YOU HAD ANY IDEA WHAT THAT GIRL HAS BEEN THROUGH!"

Everyone turned to look at me and I looked down at the food I hadn't touched. I hated that I was getting into their row.

"Casper dear the food isn't poisoned." Dumbledore pointed out, taking a bite of a blueberry muffin as proof.

"I'm not hungry." I answered feeling sick at the thought of food.

"You must eat or you'll starve yourself you're skin and bone." McGonagall said disapprovingly.

"Yes well as likely as it is that I'll drop dead right this second." I grumbled and half the table roared with laughter. I gave a little smile and McGonagall frowned at me.

"That's not funny."

"It's funny to me."

"You have a bad sense of humour."

"You don't even have a sense of humour."

I laughed with everyone else as McGonagall's face turned bright red.

"She's got you there Professor." Charlie laughed.

"I happen to find many things funny." She retorted and I laughed again.

"Yeah like what?" I challenged.

"That is not a conversation for today Casper." She said and everyone laughed, including Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore.

"Alright that's enough for today some of us have to get up early for tomorrow it was nice speaking to you Minerva and Albus if the twins are a problem just send owl, it was great to meet you Casper I'm sure we'd love having you over at the Burrow sometime soon. Come on you lot." Mrs. Weasley herded her large family to the door and Fred and George turned around to look at me.

"Meet us at the platform tomorrow and we'll talk." One of them said and I nodded warily. They turned around and walked out the door.

"You'll get along well with the twins." Dumbledore noted, cleaning up the food.

"Yes I'm sure I'll have a year long headache as well." McGonagall sighed and looked at the door, "Tom's still not back yet I'll go get him." I looked at Dumbledore for a long time before answering.

"I suppose I'll have to talk to someone even if it's just briefly." I sighed thinking about Devin. I felt numb just thinking about him.

"You've definitely had some bad luck." He said sitting next to me. I scooted away to give us some distance and I could swear I felt Devins wand against my neck.

"Don't remind me." I muttered standing up.

"I wasn't really done talking to you dear." He told me not turning around.

"Well I was." I said and walked up the stairs into my room. I fed an angry Erwen and sat in bed for a long time thinking. Tomorrow my life really begins. I stayed up for a while after that just thinking until sleep final took me.

_**Authors Note- So this was a short chapter. Sorry. I just got new soccer cleats though. :) Till next time!**_


	13. Sorting

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story other than Casper, her adoptive parents, and Devin the bar-boy**_

I woke up to knocking on the door.

"Come in!" I called sleepily, Tom came in looking very hungover.

"This is your wake up call you can thank Minerva for it." He said then walked out without another word. I silently told myself to kill Professor McGonagall next time I saw here but I got up all the same. I looked in my dresser and got out a pair of light coloured jean short shorts, a pale pinkish orangish tshirt which I tied in the front and a wool grey cardigan. I grabbed my white converse and gave myself lighter makeup then I usually do with my neutral coloured lipstick and a lighter grey eyeshadow.

I looked at my hair and ran a brush through it quickly putting it in a long side braid. I grabbed my trunk Erwin and my train ticket and headed out into muggle london. I looked pretty muggle even with my owl and trunk. There were some really strange people in London. I walked through the crowds, getting the occasional wolf whistle, to the station. I looked at my ticket. It read Station 9 and 3 Quarters. I looked around Stations 9 and 10 but saw nothing. I felt incredibly tense and it was only when I saw a small army of familiar redheads did I calm down a bit.

Fred and George made their way towards me and the family followed.

"Are you alone dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking around.

"Yeah Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore left last night I think." I answered and she looked cross for a second then it faded.

"Alright then we better get to the Platform before the train leaves without you lot." She said and we all got into a line.

"What are we doing?" I asked Charlie as I was lined up behind him much to Fred and Georges disappointment.

"Oh yeah I forgot you've never done this before. What your gonna do is just walk through that wall over there. If you're scared your gonna hit it then you will. I find it easier to just run." He told me and started running at the wall. Just when I was sure he would crash he went through the wall and disappeared.

"Alright Casper you're up." Mrs. Weasley said and I started running at the wall. I kept telling myself that I wouldn't hit it. That I'd go right through it. Then I did. I found myself at Platform 9 and 3 Quarters.

The Platform was identical to that of 9 and 10 except crawling with wizards. There were a lot of owls and cats I noticed as I looked around. Then I felt someone grab my arm and yank me to the other side of the wall. My first thought was Ben, and then it was Devin. I looked at the person who grabbed my arm and found one of the twins, the other was at his back.

"Don't do that you scared the hell out of me." I whispered furiously, hanking my arm out of his grip.

"Have you thought about it?" One of them asked, George I think. To tell the truth I had thought about it. I'd thought about it a lot. It's not like they were asking me to be best friends or something.

"Yeah I have." I answered evasively. Fred grinned, clapping his brother on the back.

"Brilliant, well we'd better get on the train or mums gonna flip." He said and we all boarded the train. We walked towards the back until we found an empty compartment. We sat on opposite sides of the little compartment and I looked out the window. Mrs. Weasley was yelling her goodbyes and Ron and Ginny were both whining about how they couldn't go too.

"So what were you guys thinking?" I asked at last and they both grinned.

"That depends are you with us?" George asked.

"Yeah I suppose so." I answered with a grin.

"Brilliant."

"So what's the plan."

"Well," The brothers looked at each other. "We've got a few ideas but because it's our first year we'll start small and work our way up."

We talked about possible pranks for a while until the door opened and I jumped. Charlie peaked his head in making us all freeze.

"Hey guys we should be coming to the school soon so you better change into your robes." He said with his crazy grin, "And I'm not getting in to whatever scheme you lot are planning." He closed the door and we all reached into our trunks to get our robes and such. We got dressed then stared out the window at the castle that was coming into view.

"Wow." I muttered and looked over at the twins who had their faces pressed up against the glass.

"I wonder what house we'll get it I'm going for Gryffindor." George wondered aloud.

"What are houses?" I asked sitting back down.

"Their like your family while you're here you get points with them, you go to the common room in between classes with them, you have classes with them, they even have their own quidditch team but, you wouldn't know what that is yet. Theres Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." After he said each name he gave a little face and I quickly categorized the houses.

Gryffindor was good.

Hufflepuff was embarrassing

Ravenclaw was fine

Slytherin was horrible.

"How do you get sorted?" I asked and now Fred joined the conversation.

"Charlie said it was a hat but he coulda been messing with us." He answered as the train slowed to a halt. We all left the train and looked around.

"Firs years!" We heard and turned to see a huge man. He had a brown beard and was waiting by a huge lake. We walked over to him uncertainly.

"Right four people a boat." He said and ushered us into boats. I got into a boat with Fred and George and a girl came to join us.

"Hi I'm Angelina Johnson." She said as the boats started moving all by themselves.

"Casper." I answered giving her a little nod. The twins told her their names and then started rocking the boat.

"Quit it you lot yer don't want the squid ter get you!" The large man yelled and we all laughed. We reached the end of the lake and the large man went around helping people out of their boats he came to us last but I got out myself. He looked at me for a second.

"McGonagall warned me you had an attitude." He grinned and led the group up to the castle. I walked next to him on the way confused.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"Hagrid I'm the gameskeeper here."

"Well should I assume that you know my name?"

"Yeah." He said then added, "You look a lot like Lily."

"You knew my parents?" I asked sharply and he smiled widely.

"Best pair of wizards I ever knew, great people Lily and James." He answered and I couldn't help but go back to the night they died. I could hear her beg all of again.

"_Please have mercy. Not Harry take me not Harry please." _

I shook my head to try to rid myself of these thoughts and looked back up at Hagrid.

"How much did McGonagall tell you?"

"Enough."

He looked mad now as we trudged up to the castle. Stopping at the large doors and he gave it a knock. Professor McGonagall opened the door and looked out at us.

"Thank you Hagrid you can go to the feast now." She said and he walked off into the castle. "You're with me now first years."

We all followed her and I rejoined Fred and George who were taking in the scene. McGonagall took us to a small room where we all filed in. She told everyone about the houses which I already knew about from Fred and George. She then left to see if the people at the feast were ready for us and talking immediately commenced.

"So I hear the Potter girl's supposed to be in our year I wonder where she is" A short girl said, whispering eagerly to the girl next to her. My face grew red and I looked at Fred and George helplessly. They were about to say something when two people started walking through the wall. **WALKING THROUGH THE WALL. **

Thats it. I thought. I'm going crazy.

"Oh dear first years we seem to do this every year." One of them said. She was a rather round, portly woman who reminded me of Mrs. Weasley with her kind smile.

"Yes my dear Friar I'm afraid we do." Another one said. This person type creature was a man, with rather old fashioned clothes and a mustache as well.

"Excuse me but what are you?" I heard and spun around to see and tall, skinny girl with her hands on her hips.

"We, my dear, are the ghosts of Hogwarts of course." The man said looking rather offended.

"Oh hey you're Nearly Headless Nick the Gryffindor ghost!" George exclaimed looking quite excited.

"Yes but most people just call me Nick." Nick replied stiffly and the Friar laughed. The door opened just at that moment and McGonagall walked in.

"Alright if you would just follow me, we're on a tight schedule." She said and we got into a line, following her out into a much larger room. I looked around. There were four large tables in which the students sat and then there was a staff table. I looked down the staff table and caught eyes with Hagrid. Giving him a little smile I looked up at the ceiling. It was coated with stars and floating candles.

McGonagall got out a stool and set and old, worn, hat on it. Fred nudged me and I laughed quietly gaining some stares. She got out a piece of parchment and started reading names.

"Caroline Arrol."

Caroline walked up to the stool nervously and put the hat on her head. Almost as soon as she did a crease in the hat turned into a mouth.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Serena Ballen

"Slytherin!"

McGonagall finished the I's and went on to the J's

"Angelina Johnson!"

"Gryffindor!"

I stopped paying attention until she got to the W's.

"Fred Weasley!"

"Gryffindor!"

"George Weasley."

"Gryffindor!"

I saw Charlie and Percy stand up as Fred and George ran over to join them. I listened distantly as McGonagall called out names and people were sorted. I looked at Fred and George who were making faces after people were sorted and I stifled a laugh.

"Casper Potter."

Everyone became quiet as I stepped forward nervously. I walked over to the stool. I tucked in a piece of hair as I hopped on the stool and slipped on the hat.

"Potter oh yes you've gone through much. You have power. I could put you in Slytherin but you're brave. Yes very brave. I suppose it'll be GRYFFINDOR!"

I took off the hat and put it back on the stool giving Hagrid a smile and walking over to my new house. People were standing me back, clapping me on the back and I suddenly realized how crowded this room was. Feeling as if I had a huge weight trying to crush me I sat at the seat Fred and George had saved for me between them. I looked back up at the staff table to get a better look at my new teachers.

There was a pale teacher with black greasy hair and a long, hooked nose staring at me with bewilderment. I stared back confused. Why was he so familiar? I pushed the same piece of hair back behind my ear as I had before and he had a strange look on his face. He looked away after a while and I realized that Dumbledore had been staring at us. I tore my gaze away and looked at Charlie.

"Who's that teacher with the greasy hair?" I asked and he snorted making Percy throw us a glare.

"That's Snape he's a git if I've ever met one." He answered just as the last person was sorted.

"Well then before we eat I have a few announcements." Dumbledore said standing up. "But before I saw those let me first welcome all of you back to Hogwarts and first years, welcome! There are some rules. Older students should know them but for the younger students you are not allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest and I would not advise trying." He looked at Fred George and I as he said this and we laughed.

"There is a list of banned items posted on the door of Filch's office it's rather long so I won't read it but I believe thats it. That said, lets eat!" He waved his wand and food appeared on the tables. It looked amazing and there was everything you could ever want. I looked at the food but didn't eat, just watched the people around me shovel stuff on their plate.

"C'mon Casfer is great!" Fred exclaimed food in his mouth and I laughed.

"I'm not hungry." I said and he bumped me with his shoulder as he dove into his food again.

"A word Miss. Potter?" I heard and turned around to see Professor Snape.

"Oh I suppose so." I answered following him out of the Great Hall. I felt peoples eyes follow us and I looked at Fred and Georges stunned looks helplessly. I saw Dumbledore talking politely to another teacher, his eyes darting towards Snape and I as we left.

We walked into an office and I stood by the door as Snape sat behind his desk.

"Professor Dumbledore has informed me that you are highly skilled at Occlumency." He said and I tried desperately to look at anything except him. I felt trapped, why had I said yes?

"What's Occlumency?" I asked and took in my surroundings better. Snape's office reminded me of a dungeon. Cold, dark, and filled with odd things.

"Its the art of protecting your mind against Legilimency, the art of of intruding upon anothers mind." He answered, "What Professor Dumbledore and I would both like to know is how you're so accomplished at it." He stared at me and I looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know but the last thing I want is people in my head so I told him to shove off I guess." I said, then, looking down at my shoes, "What I want to know is why you're so familiar." I risked a glance at his face, he looked astounded and cold.

"You don't." He answered coldly and I flinched against the door, resting my hand on the door.

"Fine then can I please go?"

"No."

"Then what?!"

He stared me down and I looked back challenging him to make a move.

"You will not speak to me like that Miss. Potter." He said standing up.

"Then I'll just leave." I shot back, matching his coldness and swung the door open, running out into the corridor and back to the entrance of the Great Hall. I stopped before walking in and tried to collect myself. I didn't want the twins to worry. I took a deep breath and walked in. Everything stopped as I opened the large doors and I looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore looked confused and McGonagall stern. Hagrid just seemed his regular self though and he gave me a little wave. I smiled with a small nod and walked back to my seat between Fred and George. They immediately pressed me for details and I told them everything.

"Snapes gonna be horrible when you have potions." Charlie said with a grin, and I looked up. I hadn't realized he was listening.

"Great." I groaned and pushed away my empty plate, feeling sick.

"So Charlie what's in the Forbidden Forest thats so bad?" Fred asked him casually.

"I dunno only Hagrid goes in there but its rumored to have werewolves and such. I don't believe it though." He answered then looking at our faces, "But I still wouldn't recommend going in there." George laughed clapping me on the back and I jumped.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The prefects took us to our common room, past moving staircases and to a portrait called the Fat Lady. The perfects told her the password (Gillyweed) and she swung open revealing the Gryffindor Common Room. It was amazing, there was a fireplace, couches, and everything was laid out in Gryffindor colours of red and gold.

The girls and the guys split up and went in their dormitories and I felt alone yet again. I guess I liked being around people. It was a weird feeling. I looked around and realized that all the other girls were whispering in the corner and I was here by myself.

Great. I thought as they looked over at me. I turned around and sleep took me almost immediately.

_**Authors Note- HOGWARTS! Guys we're finally here its taken a couple chapters but hey, it was all worth it. I've been super busy lately with soccer and my birthday is coming up (August 10th!) and I have a tourny on the same day and then I'm trying out for this other big team and yeah... Till next time!**_


	14. Classes

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story other than Casper, her adoptive parents, and Devin_**

I woke up at 2:00 and decided to get ready. I wasn't going to get anymore sleep. As I pulled my robes on I remembered that breakfast didn't start till 6:00. I walked out in the common room and sat in a one person chair by the fire. I pulled a red blanket around me and started the fire. I stared into its depths thinking of how sleep was pointless. I was comfortable here, in this arm chair, staring into the fire, not sleeping.

I know that sleep is how your body rests up and gets ready for the next day but dreams don't have to come with it. I replayed the nightmare I had had in my head,

"_I don't care where you are I'll find all of you." Ben promised and I was back in that horrid living room. I looked around and this time more bodies joined the ones from last time. Snape, Hagrid, and all the Weasleys were hanging, little Ginny at the end and I stifled a sob._

"_No stop they didn't do anything please I'll do anything." I pleaded, screaming as I felt him draw on my skin with his knife. _

"_No. You left you suffer." He yelled and started stabbing the lifeless bodies. I struggled against the chains that appeared around me._

"_NO PLEASE KILL ME PLEASE!" _

_He only grinned his evil grin and came towards me._

"_Oh I'll kill you. I'll kill you in the most painful, in humane way possible." He whispered in my ear and I let out a sob. _

"_Its all my fault."_

"_Yeah it is. You killed them. __**You **__did this."_

I heard his words echoing inside my head as fresh tears escaped from my eyes.

You killed them.

**You** killed them.

I stayed there for hours jumping when Fred came to scare me.

"Have you been here all night you look a wreck."

"Yeah I guess."

"We'll we're going to go eat c'mon."

"Not hungry."

They stared at me in disbelief but shrugged and walked out of the common room. I was alone again and I didn't move. I ignored my stomach growls and just looked at nothing until the portrait hole opened.

"I hear you're not hungry." McGonagall said looking at me sternly. "I refuse to believe it anyone whos had Hogwarts food will eat it even if they're about to burst."

"Well I haven't had Hogwarts food have I?"

"I will not permit someone from my house to starve themselves."

"I'm not starving myself."

"Well you look like it."

Her gaze softened as I looked away but she knew to keep her distance.

"I don't like the Great Hall and the last thing I want right now is to be around people so if you'll excuse me I think I'll go roam the halls until classes start. I'll talk to Nick or something he's nice." I said getting up and stretching.

"Nicks at the feast with everyone else." McGonagall countered.

"Then I'll talk to myself." I said, moving past her without touching her.

"You're going to starve you haven't ate in weeks."

"It's been a lot longer than that Professor."

With that I walked out into the corridors and started walking. I didn't pay attention to where I was going but I had my books and schedule in my bag so I could go to class.

"What are you doing not at the feast Miss. Potter?" I heard a voice drawl and turned around to see Professor Snape stalking towards me.

"I wasn't hungry." I answered going to walk away but he caught up to me.

"Really?" He asked as my stomach growled.

"Really." He didn't seem content with my answer.

"Why Miss. Potter, do you insist on doing everything alone?" He asked, "Do you like being the center of attention?"

"I hate people looking at me. I hate people in general. And I'm not so ecstatic about you." I retorted stopping walking and looking at him as if daring him to give me detention.

"I see you have your mothers attitude." He said dryly and something in my brain clicked.

"YOU! That's where I know you from you're that man! You took me to the orphanage!" I exclaimed and he looked at me coldly.

"Thank you for letting the whole school know."

"You welcome."

At that I stalked off to my class. The nerve of that man!

I looked at my schedule, I had double Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. I stalked off to the Transfiguration room, not bothering to care when the other students stared at me. I was still fuming when I sat down, not even bothering to notice McGonagall look up from her papers as I came in. I was also the first one in the classroom and didn't even turn when Fred and George sat on either side of me. Just drummed my fingers on the desk impatiently.

"Umm Professor we're gonna need some water of here." George joked.

"Yeah can we transfigure Casper into something more pleasant, like a flower." Fred laughed and McGonagall stood up with a small smile as I shot them both furious glares.

"As much as I would sympathize with you if you did such a thing I have to say no." She said and the class laughed.

"I'm sorry are we going to actually learn something because if we aren't I'll just go." I shot at her and her look turned disapproving.

"Yes we are today we'll be talking over the basics of transfiguration and what will be expected in my class and tomorrow we will start transfiguring."

The class went by without any further interruptions and I had started to calm down a bit when I realized that next we had double Potions with the Slytherins. I walked into the dungeon- like classroom and sat down in the middle of Fred and George again.

"So you gonna tell us why you're all mad or no?" They asked.

"No I'm not." I told them just before Snape started to speak.

"Potions is an art. It's creating something out of nothing and that takes great skill. Half of you in this room won't be able to do this." He started looking throughout the room, his gaze resting on me and I felt the rage from earlier come back up strong as ever.

"On that happy note." I breathed and George stifled a laughed.

"And seeing as Miss. Potter is having such a riot over in the corner how would she like to tell us what a bezoar is?" He asked dryly and George stopped laughing.

"A bezoar is a stone like mass taken from the stomach of a goat that acts as an antidote to most poisons, but does not work on everything." I said much to his disbelief. He pulled himself together quickly and smirked.

"That was taken directly from the textbook."

"Would you like me to state it differently, I'm sorry its just I thought we were supposed to read the textbooks and learn from them. Should I learn differently?"

People were looking from Snape to me and I felt a surge of defiance. He wasn't going to get me that easily.

"Detention Miss. Potter!" He snapped and I lost it.

"Great! Whatcha gonna do tell my mum? Well news flash Professor she's dead!" I said standing up and I knew I had taken it too far.

"Get out!" I did a little mock bow and grabbed my stuff, walking out the door.

_**Authors Note- On that note... Till next time!**_


	15. Detention and Truths

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story other than Casper, her adoptive parents, and Devin**_

"You did what?!" I sighed as McGonagall continued to lecture me. I had just been walking around in the corridors, fuming, when McGonagall came out of her office. I had only just told her what happened.

"You lecturing me isn't doing anything." I said calmly as she continued yelling.

"Well then hopefully this detention will!"

"I'm not giving her detention." I heard and whipped around to see Snape standing in the doorway.

"Brilliant." I whispered, plopping down in my seat.

"You...WHAT?" McGonagall looked like she was about to have a heart attack, "Such disrespect and you're doing NOTHING?"

"I'm not doing nothing I'm taking 50 points from Gryffindor and having a talk with-."

"If you're about to say me I'd rather take the detention." I said quickly cutting him off.

"Casper you will do whatever Professor Snape says you do, you were disrespectful and now you're paying for it." McGonagall said standing beside Snape.

"Wonderful now can I leave?" I asked standing up.

"Need to get to lunch?"

"No."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

I looked at them both, waiting for them to move from the door.

"Well if you aren't going to lunch you can come to my office and we can talk now." Snape said with a smirk and I groaned inwardly, following him out of the room. We walked in silence to his office, him sitting in his seat and me standing.

"Sit down."

I sat in the seat opposite him and looked at everything but him yet again.

"Look at me."

"Why?"

I didn't need to. I shouldn't need to. Why would I want to look at him. But I did. I did look at him. I looked right into his black eyes. I was angry, rightfully so.

"I understand-"

"Why does everyone think they understand? You don't. Dumbledore doesn't, McGonagall doesn't, you don't. You don't know what I've been through thats why I don't want people in my head, because thats where I keep everything." I cut him off angrily and I could see an emotion cross his face but I couldn't understand what it was.

"Other people have had losses you will not pretend like you are alone when you're not." He said matching my anger with annoyance. "You don't know everything no matter how much you pretend you do."

"I do understand I understand perfectly!" I shouted standing up.

"Then explain." Snape was standing now too, clutching the desk for support.

"You loved her. You loved my mum and I look so much like her and you made a mistake and you're trying to right your wrongs by saving me but you can't. Stop trying Professor you may have made a mistake but you're not the same person you were and I," I pointed at myself, "Am NOT my mother."

"You have no idea the mistakes I made Miss. Potter." He was shaking with rage, his voice thick with remorse.

"I don't care about your damn mistake my mum is dead, my dad is dead, my brother is dead, Julia is dead, everyone is dead and you righting your wrongs doesn't change any of that!" I was yelling so hard I was surprised the whole school didn't hear me.

"It may not matter to you Miss. Potter but it does to me and you have not the power to stop me nor the will and it would do you well to sit down." He said and I could see how much effort it was taking for him to keep his anger in check. I sat down and brought my knees to my chest.

"They're gone. No matter how much you want them, how much you need them they won't come back sometimes you just have to give up. I know that my parents will never see me off to Hogwarts or buy me presents or tell me everythings okay and it kills me but I've accepted it and I'm letting go." I said and he sat down too.

"You're not letting go you're shutting people out so it doesn't happen again." He countered. A small part of me knew that it was true but I couldn't tell him that. Most of me refused to accept it.

"I'm not shutting people out."

"Stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not."

I could see I was annoying him.

"Why do you think I'd rather talk to you than give you detention? Right now I have no idea." He asked dryly.

"I dunno." I sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"Well believe it or not I wanted to talk to you not argue with you and it would help if you just sat and listened if that is possible."

I didn't answer just continued looking at the ceiling.

"Good now the headmaster thinks you should know some things and I was chosen to tell you."

I was practically bouncing up and down. Finally I get answers about my parents.

"Years ago there was a time of darkness in which a dark wizard came to power by the name of Lord Voldemort. It was dark times and the Dark Lord killed whoever opposed him. There was a group of people by the name of the Order of the Phoenix, founded by Albus Dumbledore to oppose him and his followers, the Death Eaters." He said this almost as if he was bored.

"Were you apart of the Order?" I asked eagerly.

"No. Let me finish." He answered and I hushed up.

"There was a prophecy and at the time I was a Death Eater I thought at the time what the Dark Lord was doing was right. I told him the prophecy and he targeted your family. I didn't know he would be targeting Lily or I wouldn't have told him." He said this last sentence as if it pained him and I felt angry.

"But you wouldn't care if it was another family being torn apart?"

"Miss. Potter like I have already said I made a mistake and I regret it, now listen." He said sharply and I nodded rather grudgingly.

"Your brother happened to fit the description of the prophecy perfectly so the Dark Lord set out to kill. The headmaster, knowing that the Dark Lord would target your family, put up a fidelius charm, a spell that renders the place the person cast it on invisible unless the secret keeper shows you where it is." He took a breath and I could see dislike etched on every part of his face. "Your _father _declined when the headmaster offered to be their secret keeper. Instead being the overly trusting person he was, he chose his best friend, Sirius Black. Needless to say, Black betrayed him and told the Dark Lord where to find you."

"Okay so why isn't Voldemort still here?" I asked confused.

"I'm getting there this would be much easier if you would shut your mouth." He answered coldly and I flinched.

"The Dark Lord killed both your parents and missed you. If he had known you were there he no doubt would have killed you but you were lucky." He began again and I snorted at his lucky comment. My life was anything but lucky.

"He advanced on your brother and attempted to kill him. Somehow the curse backfired and hit him. The Dark Lord has been said to be dead, or else hiding and planning his next gamble for power." He finished looking at me.

"So because of the combined efforts of you, Voldemort, and this Sirius Black fellow I'm the only Potter alive. Brilliant." I said and he narrowed his eyes.

"Thats one way of looking at it." He replied, looking slightly amused.

"Can I go now?" I asked standing up.

"To sit around and do nothing?" He countered standing as well, "Professor McGonagall told me. It seems shes not happy that her star pupil is starving herself and depriving herself of sleep."

"I'm not her star pupil." I answered walking over to the door.

"I never said you could leave."

"I don't care."

_**Authors note- Casper has such an attitude... I love it. Sorry I couldn't post yesterday I had tryouts all day and today I'm going to a Manchester United vs Real Madrid game and I have more tryouts tomorrow so I'll try to post again tonight and maybe tomorrow if I get up super early... I dunno I'm really bad at getting up early. Till next time!**_


	16. Quidditch

_**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story other than Casper, her adoptive parents, and Devin**_

The next few days were rather uneventful.

Yes. People stared at me in awe and adornment as they past me but life was steady. School was steady. Homework was steady. For the first time in forever I felt like I could breath.

Fred George and I had completed several successful pranks and hadn't been caught once. Sure the teachers suspected us but they couldn't prove anything on us. We had also met the school poltergeist Peeves. He was throwing buckets of water on the teachers and we had decided to join him. I was quite fun until we poured a bucket on McGonagall, accidently dropping the bucket on her head afterwards.

The twins had pressed me for information about Snapes detention and I just told them he lectured me about talking out in class. They had given me many pats on the back for my outburst in potions, making insane theories on why he didn't punish me more. I put a memory charm on him, I put him under the imperius curse, McGonagall told him that she would curse him if he put me in detention, Dumbledore threatened to fire him. They were all far from the truth.

Snape and I had a newfound respect for eachother. He had opened up to me so I think he expected me to open up to him. I won't though. The things I went through are between Ben and I and I won't tell anyone everything. It was too much.

Today was the first Quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, and Fred George and I were all in the stands cheering on Charlie. Charlie was seeker and he was suppose to catch the golden snitch. The day before he had explained the game to me so I would understand the match.

Seekers look for the snitch, if they catch it their team gets 150 points, ending the game.

There are three Chasers who use the quaffle to score through three hoops.

The Keeper defends these hoops.

Beaters use club like objects to hit bludgers at other people. This as I've been told, can lead to pretty serious injury.

I watched as the Gryffindor team took the field. Cheering extra loud as Charlie walked out. I looked around as Fred and George greeted another Gryffindor boy.

"Casper this is Lee Jordan, Lee, Casper Potter." George introduced us and I gave the boy a small smile.

"Where are you sitting?" Fred asked and Lee smirked.

"I talked to McGonagall and she said I could be the match commentator." Lee answered and the twins looked at him, mouths open so wide I'm surprised bats didn't come in thinking that it was a cave.

"Thats brilliant how'd you get her to say yes?" Fred further asked, once the look of shock had faded off his face.

"Aww come on guys you know me I can't give away secrets." He answered just as McGonagall beckoned him over the commentators station. I could see it on her face she was already regretting her decision.

Lee left and we saw the captains shake hands. The Gryffindor captain was Charlie and the Ravenclaw captain was a lithe, tall looking girl I didn't know the name of. With the shrill sound of Madam Hooch's whistle the match began and the players flew high into the air.

"And the teams are off Weasley and Casher already looking out for just a glimpse of the golden snitch." Lee commented and I saw the Ravenclaw seeker, a scrawny blonde boy, and Charlie flying around the pitch.

"And its Claver with the Quaffle. Heavens. Claver. Heavens. AND A BRILLIANT SAVE BY THE GRYFFINDOR KEEPER!" The Gryffindor fans went wild at this. "That Wood sure is something, pure talent. Now the Ravenclaw keeper…"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall exclaimed, and the twins and I roared with laughter.

"Sorry Professor just giving some background."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, knocking Fred into George who fell off the bench with a thump.

"Gee Casper is jus me." I heard and looked up to see Hagrid.

"Oh.. oh sorry I just… sorry." I muttered and he sat next to me.

"I don't usually come to these. Usually watch from my window see. Jus thought I'd make sure you lot weren't up to something or another." He said giving us a wink.

"Not today dear Hagrid but we assure you we'll make up for it." Fred said and we all laughed as Hagrid's face became almost as pale as Nearly Headless Nick's.

"THATS A GOAL BY DARREL!"

Our heads snapped around as the whole Gryffindor crowd went wild. We cheered with them, although halfheartedly.

"We missed it!" George exclaimed, and we all started paying more attention to the match.

"The Quaffle is taken by Wallaby. To Claver. Yikes and Claver catches a bludger to the head. Well hit by Sanders though. Just brilliant. It looks like hes gonna need a medic." Everyone was looking at the Chaser who was swirling around on his broom with a dazed sort of look on his face.

"And the Ravenclaws call a time out. Can they do that? Well if not they have. Although I don't think anyone would say no to Heavens." As the two teams huddled up McGonagall was having a rather loud talk with Lee.

"JORDAN YOU WILL NOT BE DISRESPECTFUL IF YOU ARE TO COMMENT ON THE GAME! JUST SAY WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THE MATCH AND LEAVE THE SIDE COMMENTS BE!" She yelled, not caring that everyone was listening.

"Just spicing up the match thats all the crowd loves it." Lee replied with a smile and, as if on cue, the audience all cheered. McGonagall sat down rather disheartened and the match started up again.

"Alright it looks like Claver is okay and the match starts back up again. The quaffle is up and thats Wallaby. A pass to Heavens. Heavens is dodging everything gee its just her and Wood now. Can Wood make the save? And Wood is hit by a bludger. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GALLINGS YOU FILTHY CHEATING-" Lee continued to shoot extremely choice words at the Ravenclaw beater and to my surprise, McGonagall didn't stop him. In fact. She was yelling with him.

"GALLINGS I EXPECT BETTER FROM YOU! THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK IF I'VE EVER SEEN ONE!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and called for a Gryffindor penalty. Everyone held their breath as one of the Gryffindor Chasers flew up to take the shot.

"Can Elvens do it. She has the looks but does she have the skill…" Lee whispered and got a laugh from Elvens. Lee wasn't lying. Elvens was gorgeous. With long, dark brown hair and startling blue eyes she stood out. She was small and skinny with tan skin and a wide smile and I could see just about every guy in the stands drool a bit.

"AND SHE SCORES IT! THERE CAN BE NO QUESTION ABOUT HAIDEN ELVENS SKILL AFTER THAT SHOT!" Elvens had curved the ball perfectly, narrowly missing the side of the left hoop. I looked over at the awestruck twins.

"Hey guys I think you have a little something there." I said pointing to the side of my mouth. They both snapped back into focus, wiping away nothing from their mouths. I laughed and after a second they laughed with me.

"She must be related to a Veela." George commented and Fred laughed at the confused look on my face.

"A Veela is this semi-human sort of creature that has looks that could kill, not literally, and they make men go crazy." Fred said and Hagrid snorted. We looked up at him.

"Yer don wanna go messin round with Veela. Their bad news." He said gravely and I smiled.

"Have you ever talked to a Veela Hagrid?" I asked and laughed as he turned bright red.

"Jus watch." He growled and I turned my attention to the game. Ravenclaw had scored and if Charlie didn't catch the snitch soon Gryffindor could be in trouble.

"It seems that Weasleys seen something that Nelvins hasn't."

It did seem that way. Charlie was going into a full on dive. Everyone in the stands stood up as it seemed Charlie was going to crash. But Charlie pulled up just in time and the Ravenclaw seeker face planted into the ground.

"Has he got it? HES GOT IT! CHARLIE WEASLEY HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH!" Cheers erupted around the Gryffindor end and I saw the Ravenclaw team crowd around their seeker.

The Gryffindor took a victory lap, Charlie in the front waving the snitch in the air. When he got to McGonagall he kissed the snitch and gave it to her with a wink and her face turned a bright red colour. He came to where we were sitting and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"You are not getting me on that thing." I said and in answer he pulled my in front of him, rejoining the victory lap.

"You scared?" He asked laughing and I turned my head to look at him.

"I hate you." I told him and he smiled, ruffling my hair.

"You should be happy I bet half the girls out in the crowd would be dieing to be you." He said and I pushed him. Not enough to knock him off the broom, but close.

"And I'm sure they'd be up here for very different reasons." I retorted and as we started descending.

"Course you're like a my little sis." He said and helped me off the broom. I looked at him blankly when my feet reached the ground. He just laughed and threw my over his shoulder.

"CHARLIE PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and he laughed as if it was all a practical joke.

"Of course your highness." He said and promptly dropped me on the ground. I laughed with him and got up.

"You better run Weasley." I warned and chased him all the way back to the castle. We met Fred and George at the doors and Charlie informed them how I was their new sister and how they were going to make Mrs. Weasley adopt me. I laughed, knowing that they would never actually do it.

"Well then we must give our dear sister the royal treatment don't you agree Georgy?" Fred asked turning to his twin.

"Of course, Charlie if you will." He answered with a crazy grin and before I knew what was happening I was on Charlie's shoulders. I screamed in surprise then started laughing as we ran all the way around the grounds.

"Mr. Weasley put Miss. Potter down this instant!" McGonagall cried out as she saw us and Charlie stopped, breathing hard. The other teachers, including Dumbledore, congregated behind McGonagall to see what was happening.

"Sorry Professor no can do." Charlie said as if he was actually sorry.

"And why is that?" She asked obviously very annoyed.

"Well you see," Fred started, looking at George, "We fully intend to put Casper down."

"Just not this instant." George ended and Charlie continued running.

"TO THE LAKE!" Charlie yelled and I screamed trying in vain to get down. The teachers started chasing after us. All except Snape who stood there looking rather sullen, and Dumbledore who stood there with an amused sort of expression.

I stopped squirming after a while and laughed at the teachers chasing us and threw my hand in the air, wand in hand. Charlie picked me up off his shoulders with ease and threw me into the lake. I screamed as I made contact with the water and gave a laugh as the teachers made it to the side of the lake.

"Swim back!" McGonagall yelled angrily and I started swimming back. I felt something slimy attach itself to my leg and I tried to pull away.

"My legs caught on something!" I yelled just as I was pulled back under the water. I heard yells and blasts of light but it all seemed far away. The creature that had my leg bite into it hard and I screamed, swallowing water and I could feel my lungs screaming for air.

No no no this wasn't supposed to happen. I thought desperately and fired spell after spell at the creature to no avail. My vision was getting darker and my attempts to escape weaker. I tried one last time to do something, anything, with my wand and I blast of white light flew out at the creature sending me flying out of the water.

My lungs were too full to scream and I landed with a splash on the very most edge of the lake. I felt hands pull me out and someone said a spell forcing all the water out of my mouth. I fell to the ground shivering and coughing and I heard McGonagall's voice, shaking with anger, above me.

"The headmaster's office now."

_**Authors Note- So I finished my tryouts and didn't make it:( That's okay tho because I have friends that did and I'll keep cheering them on and I've still got next year right? So I had a lot of fun writing up this chapter for you guys and thank you all for your patience as I've been sooooo busy lately. Anyway remember to review. Till next time! **_


	17. Adoption

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story other than Casper, her adoptive parents, and Devin_**

I was leaning against Charlie in front of the Great Hall much to Madam Pomfrey's annoyance.

"I need to treat her. Shes had a Grindylow bite and lord knows what else!" She exclaimed and McGonagall looked at me and I knew she wanted me to decide.

"You can check me out when I'm done, if I'm dead thats my fault." I answered and the twins stifled laughs behind their hands. Madam Pomfrey swung around, not bothering to express her annoyance under her breath.

As McGonagall led the way to Dumbledore's office Charlie insisted on carrying me. I couldn't walk without help with my Grindylow bite as Madam Pomfrey called it and he felt responsible.

"Thats because you are." I had told him with a laugh but he didn't seem to find it funny. I only agreed because it made him feel better and it was faster.

We stopped at a stone gargoyle and McGonagall told him the password (Taffy). We all filed in to see Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were in the room, talking with Dumbledore.

"Damn it." I heard Fred mutter under his breath as Mrs. Weasley spun around.

"Mum… hey." Charlie said, still very frozen.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." I said with a small smile.

"Casper dear are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked coming towards us. She reminded me of Julia back when she was alive. How she would always help me clean up and give me encouragement and how she always saw the best in Ben no matter what he did.

"Oh… oh yeah I'm fine I've been through worse." I answered with a small laugh then turned it into a cough as no one joined in.

"Now does anyone want to tell me what happened." Mrs. Weasley asked looking at the each of her children in turn. Charlie opened his mouth like he was going to speak but I cut in.

"I thought it would be fun to go swimming in the lake. Charlie told me there was a squid and I wanted to go see it. Fred, George, and Charlie were just there its my fault." I answered quickly, "Oh and Charlie you can put me down now."

He set me down in one of Dumbledores living chairs gingerly then turned to his mother.

"Shes lying I threw her in the lake neither Casper nor the twins had anything to do with it I take full responsibility." He said and Mrs. Weasley was about to say something when Fred piped up.

"Aww come on guys you only wish it was you it was us right Georgy?" Fred said looking to his twin to yet again finish his sentence.

"Yeah mum we thought it would be a good joke. Throw Casper in the lake right? I mean, its not like shes heavy or anything the girls skin and bone." George said and Mr. Weasley smiled standing next to his wife who was not as happy.

"Casper I don't believe you for a second sorry dear but Albus wouldn't have called us if it was your fault. Now boys I believe that all of you had something to do with it now fess up or I'll take you right back home." Mrs. Weasley said and McGonagall spoke up now.

"I would just like to say that Caspers leg is looking quite bad and whether she likes it or not she needs to get it checked." She said and all eyes turned to me.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." This was Charlie.

"Yes I am."

"Casper honey you should really get it checked out." It was Mrs. Weasley now.

"This is more important."

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore.

"I think I'd know."

"Casper I don't know much about bites but that does look bad." Mr. Weasley was joining in.

"Its okay I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt." That was a lie.

"I don't care I'm getting Poppy." I watched helplessly as McGonagall walked out of the room.

"Now that thats done lets continue." Dumbledore said rather pleasantly and conjured up chairs for everyone. Charlie took the chair on my right side and the twins sat together in a chair on my left.

"Fine mum you want the truth?" Charlie asked looking at me then the twins in turn, not unlike his mother had done just a few minutes ago.

"Yes I do and you're going to tell me." She answered.

"Fine so we won the Quidditch game and I took a victory lap." He started and Mr. Weasley cut him off.

"What does that have to do with Casper being thrown into the lake?" He asked.

"Just let me finish." Charlie replied and Mr. Weasley nodded.

"So during the victory lap I picked up Casper and finished the lap with her on my broom. I told her she was like a little sis to me, cuz she is and so I was carrying her and I dropped her, as a joke you know, so she started chasing me. She chased me all the way up to the castle and boy is she fast, and we met the twins. I…" He stopped and looked at his mother.

"Continue please." She said and he looked over at the twins before continuing.

"Well I...I had-" He was cut off as the door opened to reveal a triumph Madam Pomfrey and a slightly guilty looking McGonagall. I groaned inwardly as she stalked over to me.

"Its a good thing you have people that care about your health or you'd probably be dead by now." She said as she conjured up a stretcher.

"Going with you I wish I was." I muttered and the twins had to stifle their laughs again. Charlie helped me up on the stretcher and as I floated out the door I mouthed the words help me, much to everyone's amusement, other than McGonagall and Mrs. Weasleys.

"Actually Poppy if you could work here." I heard and my head swung around to see Dumbledore.

"Listen hear Professor this girl needs serious medical attention its a miracle she's stayed conscious this long. You know as well as I do that Grindylow bites can be fatal." She argued and I sighed rather loudly.

"Oh gee I'm so afraid oh look my legs bleeding I think I might be dying." I said sarcastically then pretended to faint on the stretcher. I heard the boys roaring with laughter and Madam Pomfrey led me back into the room and Charlie helped me back into my chair.

"Alright Poppy now you can work on Caspers leg while Mr. Weasley here finishes his story." Dumbledore said calmly, sitting back in his chair.

"Okay umm so where was I?" Charlie asked nervously and Mrs. Weasley snorted impatiently.

"You met Fred and George at the doors."

"Oh… oh yeah right. So I was telling them about how Casper was our new sis now and how… how we were gonna try to talk you into adopting her." He looked as Mrs. Weasley again and I jumped up, my nails digging into my skin and drawing more blood on my leg.

"Miss. Potter can you sit still?" Madam Pomfrey asked rather annoyed but I wasn't listening to her.

"I thought you were joking!" I exclaimed looking around the room for someone to agree with me.

"Course not, you're already family. I mean, who else would we let drop water buckets on teachers with." Fred said and George agreed before McGonagall stood up.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" She cried out and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nows not the time Professor stop making everything about you." I told her much to her astonishment and I turned to Charlie.

"Course we weren't kidding Casper I mean you don't really have much of a family and we have plenty. It's not like anyone would let you go back to your adoptive dad." He said, his face darkening as he thought of Ben.

"Charlie thats probably the last thing she needs to hear right now." Mrs. Weasley scolded him then looked at Dumbledore. "Would that even be possible? Could we adopt Casper?"

"Well we would need to look into a few things and of course you would need Caspers consent, maybe even her adoptive fathers. We would have to check with the Ministry as well." He said with a small smile on his face. Everyones head turned to me and I felt as if I was in the lake again. My lungs screaming for air.

I thought of Ben, his maniac smile and his knife. I thought about Julia and my parents and my brother. Everyone I had ever cared about. Dead. Their unseeing eyes, cold skin, begging my mum to wake up…..

"We definitely love you like family." I heard someone say but I was caught in my own mind.

"I don't believe in love." I heard myself answer. All I could see was the green light. The cold laughter ringing in my ears.

"Casper?"

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"_

_Lily ran into the room where I hid and I watched as she put the baby in his cot _

_The sounds of someone stumbling from a room - a door bursting open - a cackle of high-pitched laughter -_

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside you silly girl…stand aside now."_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - "_

_"Not Harry! Please…have mercy have mercy… "_

_The green light, the laughter. The second light, the scream, the crying..._

I felt myself get up and stumble out of the room, falling with a crash down the winding stairs and pulling myself up. I ran through the halls everything a blur, running past a bewildered Professor Snape, falling down more stairs and running into an empty classroom. I stumbled past desks into the back corner where I huddled up and cried harder than I ever had before.

I don't know how long it was before I heard the voice.

"Oh dear." It said and I looked up through puffy red eyes to see Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor.

"I...I'm sorry." I whispered looking down at my bloodstained self.

"Oh my dear girl don't be what happened you look like you've just died." He said and I started crying again, my head tucking into my arms.

"I...I...my mum. I remember, everything. My dad tried to hold him off. My mum tried to save my brother. Their dead. I can't. They…they wanted….adopt me." I stuttered and just cried again.

"Oh… oh dear well its okay. Your okay here. Hogwarts is safe. And I can't die so thats good." He said and I laughed a bit, resting my head against the wall to look at him.

"I guess not. Although with my luck you will. Everyone dies around me." I had barely just said it when the door opened and Snape burst into the room.

"What is going on here?" He asked taking in the sight.

An abandoned classroom, full of dust, cobwebs, a hysterical yet bloody young girl in a corner, and a nearly headless ghost. I just stared at him blankly. Shaking my head slightly and looking up at the ceiling.

"Well it looks like I should be going take care my dear remember I'm here for you always, undying as it seems." Nick said and floated through one of the walls.

"Well I see you only search for the company of those who can't die now." Snape commented closing the door behind him.

"Your are hi-bloody-larious Professor." I said, my voice shaking.

"Yet your sarcasm is unwavering." He replied dryly sitting on the ground in front of me, at a respectful distance.

"Why are you here? Don't you have a class to criticize?"

"I rather like criticizing you."

"Jump off a cliff."

"You look like you already have."

My laughter turned into hopeless sobs and his face remained ever collected.

"It wasn't hard to find you here, first of all you ran right past me, secondly there is a trail of blood leading to this room. Funny how that is." He seemed not to notice my continual sobbing as he just kept talking.

"I wouldn't be surprised if half the school showed up here behind me. I suppose you have the entire Ministry running after you as well, you always had a natural talent to keep people interested. People as in the Headmaster, your Head of House, the Hogwarts Healer, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, including their Quidditch playing son and their blasted twins." He continued.

"Thats wonderful now will you please leave me be?" I pleaded, trying hard to keep in the waterworks.

"10 points from Gryffindor I think for disrespect."

"50 points from the Headmaster for hiring such a twit."

"15."

"100."

"20."

"I could play this game all day."

"Yes you could seeing as the Headmaster doesn't have points although Gryffindor will run out of points eventually."

I glared at him, everything else pushed to the back of my brain. When the door opened. I didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"Casper!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, pulling me into a big hug. I stiffened but I don't think she noticed. She was too busy taking in every inch of me to make sure I was okay.

"You found her!" I heard someone yell and everyone that had been in Dumbeldore's office, ran into the room.

"Ahh Severus I had a feeling that you would find her first." Dumbledore said looking at the glare I was still throwing the Potion Master's way.

"Yes and she's delightful." Snape said stonely.

"Yeah well Professor Snape here is such a personal space invading git its a wonder you stand him let alone the other teachers." I replied loudly and Snape rounded back on me.

"Disrespectful-"

"Greasy haired-"

"Just like your father-"

"Nerdy-"

"A disgrace-"

"Lonely old-"

"Unintelligent-"

"HA! You wish you were as smart as me!"

"Your potions essay begs to differ Miss. Potter."

He spit out my last name as if it was as vile as Filch. There was a moment of thick silence as we glared at each other. The twins both erupted in laughter, cutting through the silence uncannily like a knife.

"I'll see you in potions then Miss. Potter."

"If I show up."

I gave him a small smile and he gave me a nod, the closest he ever got to a smile, and walked out the door.

"Miss. Potter." Madam Pomfrey was rounding on me now. "You have been bitten by a Grindylow, fallen down to flights of stairs, ran almost the entire length of the school, and lost almost half the blood in your leg will you let me help you?"

"Actually I'm quite tired I think I'll go take a nap." I said, with a yawn and limped past her. No one stopped me as I walked out and no one tried to stop me as I walked into the empty common room. I walked into my dormitory and it was empty as well, much to my relief. I pulled myself under the covers and I felt my leg getting better already.

I screwed up my eyes as the skin closed, leaving new long pink scars and stared at the wall. I don't know how long I just looked at the wall when the door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in. She sat on the side of my bed without saying anything and stroked my hair as silent tears dripped down my face once more.

"I'm sorry." I said after a while, sitting up to better look at her.

"For what?" She asked adjusting her position on the bed.

"For making you chase me around the school and for getting the boys in trouble and all." I said and she gave me a sad little smile.

"You don't need to apologize for any of that dear, I'm sure the twins would have gotten themselves into trouble without involving you. We should be the one apologizing. Arthur and I should have never rushed in to this before asking you."

I took a couple deep breaths before I spoke, trying to control my tears.

"I've never had a family before I guess. I don't know how to have a family. I've been alone my whole life. I'm used to being alone. I'd be horrible in a family too. I mean, I push people away, I… I…" I stopped at the look she was giving me. Before I knew it she had pulled me into another embrace and this time, I was smiling.

"You don't get to chose your family dear. If you don't have a family, family finds you." She said into my hair and I closed my eyes. I'd never had this. It didn't seem real. She pulled away and looked me right in the eye.

"Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded. She kissed my forehead and left the dormitory, closing the door softly behind her. I put my head back on the pillow and sleep took me.

_**Authors Note- (READ ME!) So I'm posting pretty late but you know that's okay. So I got a comment on the story and it made me think so I thought I would answer it to everyone. They said that Casper was really disrespectful and she is, kind of. Casper pushes people away (whether she likes to admit it or not) and being a bitch (s'cuse my french) is her way of trying to push people away. Shes scared of people caring about her and in this new surrounding (Hogwarts) is really hard for her to adjust to for her with all this attention she gets and all that she has to carry with her power. Also, with her power, the person who commented was really confused on that and to help everyone I want to clear that up. She controls time. This mark she has is what defines her power. Dumbledores going to clear this all up in a few chapters a bit more I think. And one last thing before this Authors Note gets too long, Casper does NOT hate Professor Snape. He also does not hate her. They have a really strange relationship where Casper doesn't want him to get too close to her, yet she wants to keep him close. Snape however, wants to get close to Casper not only to repay his enormous debt to Lily but because this girl has gone through so much and I guess he just wants to help even if her father was James Potter. So yeah remember to review! Till next time! **_


	18. Flying and Working

_**Disclaimer' I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story other than Casper, her adoptive parents, and Devin**_

Over the course of the next few days everything evened itself out. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went back home and no one talked about the events that had taken place. Well other than Percy.

"We have enough people in our family without adding another and then throwing her in the lake?! How I'm related to you is beyond me."

The boys did not take that well.

I was in Transfiguration early, as I always was, helping McGonagall get prepared for the class. I set a needle at each desk, my mind strictly on the task at hand. I couldn't have it wander. Whenever it wandered I remembered things that I had pushed so far back I hoped they would never come back. I pushed it all back in the hopes that I wouldn't feel them anymore.

I was never doing nothing whether it was studying, planning pranks, reading. Anything except nothing.

I didn't notice McGonagall eyes follow me across the room or when she called out to me. I just put down the needles. Locking my mind on the little clinking noise they made. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, the needles still in the box flying away, and the box exploding in a bright white spark. I pushed my hair out of my face as McGonagall lazily piled the rest of the needles in a neat pile with a wave of her wand.

"Casper I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes what's up with you?" She asked and I just continued putting the needles down silently. She grabbed my wrist and I put the pile down on the desk in front of me in a tired sort of way.

"I'm fine I was just concentrated I guess." I said evasively.

"On putting needles on tables."

I sighed and rubbed my temples, I had a horrible headache.

"You don't look good, you've been working too hard." She said looking at me closer.

"I'm fine I guess I've had a lot going on lately." I said with a shrug knowing that she would probably let me off the hook.

"If that was the truth you wouldn't have told me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

I looked up just as people started filing into the classroom. I quickly put the rest of the needles at the empty desks and sat down in my usual spot between Fred and George. Fred gave me a little wink and McGonagall started talking.

"Today we will work on transfiguring objects into other objects. You will be working on the needles in front of you and attempting to turn yours into a box. The more detail on the box the more points you get. You may begin." She said and sat down at her desks to begin grading papers.

I looked at my needle and pictured the box I wanted to create in my mind. With a rather lazy flick of my wand the needle in front of me became a simple black box with gold lettering spelling out the word Needles. I looked in the box to find it black as well with more gold lettering. Sorry I broke your other box, Casper it said and I smiled a little, satisfied with my work. I knew that I could do better. But I also knew that McGonagall would appreciate the sentiment and that this box would still be the best in the class.

I did some small test to make sure it was sturdy. Sending sparks inside it and making minor adjustments to help make sure it would break. I looked over at George who was staring blankly and a surprisingly sharp brown box. Fred on the other side had made a bit more progress making a rounder box that was the colour of the needle he had been working on.

Once I finished my tests I walked up to McGonagall's desk and placed my box on the corner, making sure the Needles side faced her. She looked up slightly to look at my box and gave a little smile. I grabbed a book and read the rest of the hour. I looked up slightly as the bell rang and packed away my stuff, giving a small laugh at Georges joke and looked at my schedule.

"Brilliant we're flying today!" Fred said and the twins hooked their arms in mine and dragged me out of the room. They dragged me out the front doors and out onto the lawn, dropping their bags quite suddenly beside us. I dropped my bag by theirs and turned to look as Madam Hooch stalked towards us.

"Well today as you very well know we will be learning to fly by use of broomstick." She said, and I looked so see the broomstick that had appeared at my feet.

"Hold out your right hand and say up. You must say it rather firmly in order for the broom to listen to you."

There were scattered yells of "UP!" around me and I held out my right hand.

"Up." I said firmly and the broom flew up into my outstretched hand. I looked at Fred and George who were both holding their brooms as well.

"Good now mount your broom. You may not go up in the air until I have given my word." She said and everyone mounted their brooms.

"Now kick off." She said and I kicked off, feeling weightless as I flew up in the air.

"You may ride around for the rest of class, if I hear of one of you miss handling your broom though, you will be sitting with me."

I looked at Fred and George.

"I'll bet I can beat you both in a lap around the castle." I said and they turned to me, interest clear on their faces.

"You forget that this is your first time on a broom." George noted and Fred gave a little sigh.

"I'd pay you a Galleon if you could even make it around the castle once." He noted and I smiled.

"Done lets go." I said and we sped off. My hair whipped around me as I quickly took the lead. Flying for me was being free. I was untouchable in the air. I didn't have to hide my life, my lies, my secrets. My past didn't matter when I was flying around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I let both my hands fly up in the air as I looped and twirled, holding on only by my knees. I hung upside down, stopping in front of McGonagall's window on my 3rd lap to wait for the twins. I ran my fingers through my hair and looped back up on my broom so I was sitting up correctly.

"You." Fred said pointing at me, obviously out of breath. "Can fly."

"It's like you're defying gravity up here." George added and I just shrugged.

"How are you doing that Miss. Potter?" I turned to see McGonagall's head sticking out her window, her face wearing an expression of mild impress.

"I dunno." I shrugged falling sideways off my broom only to catch myself with my foot.

"You better watch out if Hooch sees you doing that she'll have your head." George said just as a shrill whistle sounded.

"Class is over come back down." I heard and rather gloomily flew back down on the ground, landing gracefully. I set down my broom and started the trek back to the castle.

"Hey Casper you wanna head back to the common room with us?" Fred asked, followed by Lee Jordan and George.

"Can't. I'm going to go see Snape. I had a question on the essay we had to write." I said and Fred groaned.

"Why would you want to spend even more time with that prat?" Lee asked and I laughed.

"I have no idea."

I walked to the potions room, knocking on the door and waiting. The door opened and I walked in. I sat at a random desk and drummed my fingers on its surface, waiting.

"Miss. Potter this is a… surprise." I heard and saw Snape walk up to his desk, sitting down and looking at me.

"Yeah." I answered, still drumming my fingers.

"So are you here for something other than driving me insane with your insistent tapping?" He asked and I gave a little laugh, stopping my fingers.

"Yeah I needed something to do and I've read practically the whole library and I thought you'd have something that needed being done." I said with a shrug.

"So you thought that I would entertain you?"

"No."

He looked at me for a while, just looked and I moved around uncomfortably.

"Why, Miss. Potter, do you so desperately need something to do?" He asked, and I rubbed my temples, I never really got rid of that headache.

"If you dont have anything I can just go ask Professor Flitwick or Professor McGonagall or someone." I answered and he stood up.

"I suppose you can sort my shelfs, although I have a class soon and you will not be a disruption." He said and I stood up too.

"Yeah of course."

I spent his next class sorting papers, ingredients, and letters in different shelves. I finished and sat in a chair beside his desk, observing the class. They looked like third years but I couldn't tell. They all filed out of the classroom and I walked up to Snape.

"Its all done." I said and he looked at me.

"Alright same time tomorrow then?"

"Okay."

I left the classroom with a small smile, and my thoughts full of potions.

_**Authors Note- So life is looking really good for Casper right now. That's a first. I love writing the chapters with her and Snape its so much fun! Till next time!**_


	19. Intervention

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story other than Casper, her adoptive parents, and Devin**_

It was my fifth time helping Snape and today was rather different. Snape didn't have a class but a meeting. A meeting with none other than Professor Dumbledore himself. I finished early and as they were still talking I sat in my chair.

I couldn't just leave without talking to Snape first. That wasn't how this worked.

On my wrist I wore a faded bracelet, a trinket I had found during my time in Diagon Alley. I threw it in front of me lazily then caught it in a floating field. I brought it back and threw it farther, again catching it before it hit the ground. I brought it back to me, rather bored when I had a thought.

Did I need a wand for this?

I got out my wand and got up, walking across the room to set it on a desk. I walked back to my seat and sat down concentrating hard on my wand. It flew back to me and I caught it, mildly fascinated. I continued throwing random items until a throat was cleared behind me. I spun around and the glass I threw shattered on the floor.

Both Snape and Dumbledore were looking at me. Both with different expressions. Annoyance and something else I couldn't quite put a finger on.

"I can fix that." I said pulling out my wand and pointing at the mess.

"Reparo."

The glass fixed itself and I picked it up looking at both of the professors rather sheepishly.

"Sorry I interrupted you."

"My dear we were done quite a while ago." Dumbledore answered and I looked from both of them to the floor.

"Oh."

I didn't know what else to say.

"Yes Miss. Potter would you please accompany me back to my office?" He asked and I nodded then looked at Snape.

"Tomorrow?"

"If I can tolerate you enough to let you come back."

I left the room with Dumbledore walking beside him as he made small talk about candies he had had lately. I just listened, my head beginning to ache like it had so often lately.

"Minerva was right you are look quite under the weather." He said as we walked into his office. I stood in front of the door and waited for him to say I could leave but he just sat down at his desk.

"Should I go now?" I asked feeling rather uncomfortable.

"No although I would recommend you sit down." He answered. I sat down hesitantly and looked around. I hadn't really gotten a good look of Dumbledores office the last time I was in here. covering the walls were moving pictures of the past headmasters. He had shelves full of books and other trinkets, I couldn't name to save my life.

"I don't suppose you know just how impressed both Professor Snape and I with your little performance do you?" He asked and I shook my head, not wanting to speak.

"Well I've started to believe that I haven't done a very good job explaining to you and I feel that you deserve to know all that I believe I know on the subject of your power to say." He said and I suddenly became interested.

"Alright?" I said, bracing myself for what he had to say.

"Well I have come to conclude that this ability of yours is also a form of defense. Hence your healing abilities, saving yourself in the lake, and also the fields you are able to create. I believe that as long as you are still fighting that mark on your wrist will keep you alive." He said and I took it all in.

"So it protects me… until I want to die?" I asked looking down at the white mark. The large hand of the clock was snaked up my arm ever since I had lost control at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well to a point I think. If you die in a natural way I don't think it can help you. If you were to be hit with a curse, stabbed, fallen, or any other unnatural way it will protect you." He answered looking rather satisfied with himself.

"Okay so what about back in the Leaky Cauldron? We were having an argument and then it freaked."

"Well that, Casper, is because you were scared. You were feeling threatened so it reacted. You will just need to learn to control it."

I nodded sort of understanding what he was saying. It was reassuring at least to know that I wouldn't die the deaths my parents did.

"Should I go now?"

"No there was another thing that I wanted to speak with you about." He answered and I sighed, twiddling my thumbs.

"Alright."

"Your teachers have noticed how hard you've been working and as much as they love it its unhealthy. Their worried about you."

I stopped twiddling my thumbs and massaged my temples in a tired sort of way, not unlike how I had done it talking to McGonagall.

"They don't have anything to worry about." I said evasively.

"Do they?" He asked and again I felt as if he was looking right into my soul.

"No. I'm fine. I'm doing the work they assign its not a problem."

"You're doing more than just that."

"I care about my education."

"No you just want to keep yourself busy."

I opened my mouth to speak but he put a hand up.

"Let me finish," He said and I closed my mouth, "You not only want to keep yourself busy, you need it. If you're not focused on something then you have to remember and you can't. You can't bring yourself to relive everything you've been through. The problem, my dear Casper, is that you have to. You cannot keep living like this. You won't eat you won't sleep, you're just working. This cannot continue."

"You don't understand." I whispered, and I felt as if I was held together by stitches, about to burst.

"I do, everyone has something they don't want to face." He said coming to sit next to me.

"I can't do this just let me read or something I'm fine." I replied shaking.

"You're not fine. I know what I'm asking you to do is hard but you must do it." His hand was on my arm holding me still and I gave a little nod.

I closed my startling green eyes and the darkness took me. I needed to remember.

_**Authors Note- So hi guys. I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday I was having computer problems but that's okay cuz its all fixed. Also, I've been sooooo addicted to Supernatural! It's a TV show for those of you who don't know and its life! Sammy and Dean are so perf! But I might not post this weekend either because a- Its my birthday and b- I have a soccer tourny. So idk I'll try tho. Till next time!**_


	20. Remembering

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story other than Casper, her adoptive parents, and Devin**_

_I was hiding in a closet. My knees to my chest as I fought to hold back my tears. I couldn't cry. I would get hurt if I cried. The door slid open and Julia slipped in, closing the door behind her. I know she couldn't see me in my hiding my spot by the corner but she knew I was there._

"_Cassy?" She asked and I peeked my head through the coats, my face bruised and battered._

"_Mum?" I asked in reply and she sat down beside me, pulling me in a tight embrace._

"_I thought I'd find you here." She murmured and I looked up slightly._

"_Where is he?" _

"_Asleep, we're okay for now but if we aren't there when he calls he'll get mad."_

"_Good." _

_The word was said with such malice that Julia pulled away and looked me in the eye._

"_He loves us you know that." She said and I gave her a raised eyebrow._

"_I hate love." I said and she looked sad._

"_He's just confused thats all."_

"I can't do this." I whispered, my body was shaking again as I looked at Dumbledore's grave face.

"Yes you can."

I shuddered and let the next memory take me.

_I was in a hospital room, sitting numbly beside the bed. _

"_Cassy? Baby is that you" The woman in the bed woke up and I found myself face to face with Julia._

"_Yeah mum it's me I'm here." I replied grasping her hand._

"_Wheres your father?" She asked and I gave a little frown._

"_He's not my father and he's probably passed out somewhere." I mumbled and looked at my worn shoes. I couldn't bear to see her disapproving look right now._

"_Casper!" She exclaimed then coughed._

"_Mum he's the reason you're here isn't he? I hate him, I hate this."_

"_You don't hate him Cassy you love him, I know you do."_

_I looked up at her, my face hard._

"_I don't love anyone, there is no such thing as love." I retorted and she started coughing again. _

"_C...Cassy." She stuttered and began to cough up blood. I jumped up and opened the door._

"_HELP! HELP SOMEONE PLEASE MY MUM NEEDS HELP!" I yelled and three doctors ran into the room. I stood in the corner of the room, watching as they tried to control the coughing. Tears were streaming down my face when the doctors stopped working._

"_Time of death?" _

"_6:25"_

_I couldn't breath. _

"_No. No shes not dead your doctors please you're supposed to help her." I cried and they all looked at me as if they hadn't noticed I was there. I waited for someone to tell me that she wasn't dead. Just sleeping. _

"_There's nothing we could do." One of them said and they all left me in the room._

"_No no no no." _

_I walked up to the table and grabbed her hand, the exact way I had done just a few minutes ago._

"_Mum stop mum I can't do this without you. I love you… mum please wake up please don't leave me. Don't leave me…" I started sobbing, my head resting on her lifeless arm. _

_I didn't notice Ben come in. I barely registered when he practically dragged me out of the room into the car. I was numb as he pushed me back into the house. I was dead inside as he cut his words into my wrists. His knife cutting through my pale skin like butter, his tears and words were wasted on my deaf ears._

_I was as lifeless as Julia._

I was sobbing uncontrollably. It felt as if I was losing Julia all over again.

"Stop please, please I can't do this Professor let me go, I'll eat, I'll sleep. Please I can't do this…"

My words were only a whisper, my arm was bleeding profusely, mostly due to the fact that my nails were embedded in my arm ass I tried to get a hold of myself.

"Casper my dear you can't be afraid." He murmured and the door opened.

I heard a gasp and McGonagall was kneeling by my shaking form.

"Well this looks like fun." Professor Snape.

I ran my bloody fingertips through my hair in an effort to calm down but I couldn't. All I could see was Julia's lifeless body, my small body begging her to wake up.

"Albus why are you doing this now?!" McGonagall exclaimed as I slid off the chair and fell to the ground, sure that if I continued this sobbing I would drown myself in tears.

"There is no better time than now." He replied and I was dragged into another memory. This time it was brought in and out of focus.

My head was dunked under the water, I was being stabbed, hung, shot, every way Ben had tried to kill me was giving a relapse. I couldn't move. The pain was everywhere.

_Bens face was above me his maniac smile inches away from my face. _

I screamed and Snape can to kneel beside my head.

"Somethings wrong."

_I was standing, back against the door as Ben slammed Julia against the wall,_

"_You little bitch." He growled and slapped her, her head snapping to the side, tears glistening in her eyes when she saw me watching._

"No! No stop please!" I screamed, writhing in pain, inside and out.

"Albus do something!" McGonagall yelled, shaking me.

My mark began to glow and in a flash of white, I was gone.

_**Authors Note- So remember to review, follow, and favorite if you like the fic. Till next time!**_


	21. Power

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story other than Casper, her adoptive parents, Devin, and Power...  
**_

I could see. I was in the corner of the office but something was wrong. I could see myself. My hair was pure white, my eyes as well. The other me gave a spin and she was in front of me. She gave a little laugh and I saw the three professors turn around.

"Oh dear well that was fun." my replica said, grabbing my chin and looking at me. I pushed away and bumped into the wall.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh well Cassy isn't it obvious?" The other me answered and I stiffened as she said the name Julia had given me.

"No."

"Oh well I never accused you of being very bright. I'm you Cassy. I'm your power." She answered and the three professors shared a look.

"Stop calling me that."

"Fine then I'll be Cassy, I always did like Julia. The… short… time we knew her." Every word sounded like bells. My voice didn't sound like that.

"Wonderful. Now go away. Leave me alone. I don't want you."

"You don't want power?"

"No."

"You're lying."

The other me slapped me across the face and I pushed her away. She gave a playful smile and touched her mark. I screamed, my wrist on fire. She took off her finger and I stopped screaming and looked at her.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I asked and she gave a little laugh.

"I'm the Power Cas. I control your power. You cant beat me." She answered and then looked from McGonagall to Snape to Dumbledore.

"Ooooh wonderful you brought me something to play with." She said and with a flick of her wrist McGonagall was sent flying into the shelves.

"Stop!" I yelled and put my finger on my mark. She twitched and looked at me, her eyes burning.

"You wanna play Cas? I'm more than happy to… whip you into shape… as some people say these days."

"Stop hurting them, what do you want?"

"I want control. You've been hiding me in that horrid head of yours. I must say you are no stranger to lies."

I ignored Snapes look and instead looked at Dumbledore who was supporting McGonagall. He was looking straight back at me.

"Then go back." I said, still looking at Dumbledore.

"S'cuse me?"

"I said go back. You're not wanted here."

She put her finger back on the mark and I screamed falling to the ground.

"You can't fight me." She laughed, stepping on my leg and breaking it with a sickening crunch.

"Says you." I spat out and kicked out, hooking my foot with hers and pulling hard. She fell crashing to the ground and I put up my walls, watching her disappear. I stayed on the ground, holding my leg and falling in and out of consciousness. I saw Snape walk over to me and pick me up with ease. Following Dumbledore and McGonagall, he carried me to the hospital wing where I fell unconscious.

I woke up and looked around groggily. Snape was sitting in the chair next to me, grading papers and Madam Pomfrey was pacing by her office.

"Go away you're gonna make the sick people depressed." I groaned and he turned his head.

"I'm glad you're awake." He said and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"How long was I out?" I asked and I could see the hesitation on his face.

"About a week."

I sat up, alarmed and then immediately wished that I hadn't. My head felt as if it was about to burst, and I lay down again.

"Wonderful." I muttered and he gave a nod, I almost thought that he was going to smile.

"Well the blasted red headed twins have been coming here everyday to check on you, its rather bothersome." He said and I gave a smile.

"And how long have you been here?" I asked, he stood up, essays in hand and looked at me.

"Whenever I don't have a class, although my potion stores are a mess." He answered then left.

I got up, ignoring my head, and attempted to stumble out of the hospital wing, collapsing next the bed and resting my head on the floor.

"Miss. Potter where do you think you're going?" Madam Pomfrey asked and I sighed.

"Nevermind." I answered and she gave a small smile.

"Do you need help up?"

"No, just leave me here I'm fine."

She shook her head and walked away, leaving me alone. I felt a single tear escaped my eye and I felt it trail down my face, hearing it slip onto the hard floor under me. I sat up with difficulty and tried to bring my knees up to my chest. One of my legs was completely useless, lying limp and unfeeling. I tried to heal it but more pain just shot up my leg and I cried out.

"What's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed and she was out of her office in a second.

"You tell me I can't heal my leg." I said and she stopped. "What?"

"I don't know what's wrong with your leg and why you can't heal it but I can't seem to heal it either. You should be in St. Mungos right now but the Headmaster is saying no." She said this last part like it was a huge thorn in her side and she just wanted it out.

"Wait!" I yelled and she jumped, "Wheres McGonagall is she okay?"

"Yes Minerva's fine although she had a horrid hit to the head and she has quite the limp." She sighed then walked back to her office. For an hour I stayed on the floor, alone, and hurting more on the inside than out.

"Is the bed not comfortable?" I heard and looked up to see Dumbledore.

"No its fine." I answered and he sat down beside me.

"Well then why are you on the floor?" He asked.

"I dunno, I was trying to walk out of here." I looked at my leg again, "Great success that was."

Dumbledore sighed deeply, looking too at my leg.

"Professor McGonagall would like to thank you."

"Why? I'm the reason she was hurt."

If I had never taken my walls down then McGonagall would never have been hurt. It was my fault, no one elses.

"You're not you're, Power, I suppose we'll call her, would have killed her if you hadn't stopped her. You probably saved the lives of everyone in that room, including myself." He answered and I looked up. He couldn't be serious.

"She's apart of me. Its my fault. Anyway you could probably beat her."

"I'm flattered."

"Its because of your beard, not really you but you're welcome anyway."

He laughed and stroked his beard making me give a little smile too.

"What are you to doing?" I looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway with a smile.

"Well we were discussing the quality of my beard." He stated and McGonagall looked at us both strangely.

"On the floor?"

"Well I found her on the floor."

She looked at me now and I felt my heart break. She wouldn't be hurt if it weren't for me. She wouldn't be limping. It was my fault.

"Well she should be in bed." McGonagall said and I got up with difficulty, dragging my limp leg behind me as I struggled back onto the bed. I sat on the side of the bed, rubbing my sore leg then propping up my pillows up. Little did I know that while watching me work, McGonagall's heart was breaking too.

_**Authors Note- Till next time!**_


	22. Halloween

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in this story other than Casper, her adoptive parents, Devin, and Power**_

I had been in the hospital wing for another full week and despite the twins daily visits and Snapes company I felt alone. Empty. I had been keeping up on my school work (occasionally worming some tips from Snape), but it just wasn't enough. Before when I had done nothing I was plagued with my own thoughts but now I was just empty. My thoughts flew by but I didn't pay attention to them, I was simply there.

I think that Snape had noticed how quiet I was now but if he did he didn't say anything. He would sometimes help me adjust my pillows or help move my leg to another position but he didn't say what he thought aloud, and I was grateful for it.

"Its Halloween." He said simply one morning, standing beside my bed.

"Is that your reason for waking me up then?"

"You weren't asleep."

I sighed, I rarely slept.

"So whats up? Would you like to dress up as a sulky potions master and I dress up as your pissed off student? I bet the other teachers would think that that would be a real hoot." I said and I saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

"No you're required to go to feast." He answered and I groaned.

"How am I supposed to go?" I asked, irritated, "I can't walk."

"I'm taking you down in a wheelchair." He said and I shot to attention.

"No. I'm not going to the feast looking like a bloody fool while you push me. Anyways isn't McGonagall my head of house? Shouldn't she be taking me?"

"You know as well as I do that Professor McGonagall is still recovering."

"I'm not going."

"I'll be back in ten minutes you better be ready."

I was about to shout an angry "OR WHAT?!" but he left the room. Grumpily and rather difficulty I got dressed and waited for him. He opened the door and walked in, wheeling a wheelchair and this time brought Charlie, Fred, and George.

"What-"

"Hullo Casper we are your new entourage for the Feast." George said and I looked up at Snape who was sporting a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Yes my dear Casper it seems that you've been rather depressed lately and we have come to change that." Fred added and I only looked on numbly as Charlie picked me up and put me in the wheelchair.

"It'll be fun." He said and began pushing me out the door. I looked at Snape helplessly and he smirked, passing us on his way to the Great Hall.

"Guys I really don't wanna do this." I said just as we were about to go in.

"Aw c'mon Cas it'll be fine." Charlie encouraged me and he pushed me into the Hall.

I looked around, wishing I was anywhere other than here. Everyone stopped what they were doing and the teachers were all smiling broadly, all except Snape who was giving a nasty smirk.

"Oh god." I whispered and hid my face in my hands.

Fred and George were standing around me, creating streamers from their wand and Charlie laughed, rolling me over to the far end of the Gryffindor table, closest to the teachers. I wanted to curl up in a ball. I wanted everyone to stop looking at me so I could curl up and die.

I looked at the table numbly, feeling rather claustrophobic. Food appeared in front of me but I just stared at it, the thought of food making me sick.

"You should eat." Charlie said and I blinked at him.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered, and put my head back in my hands.

The feast was dragging on with both students and teachers alike coming up to see how I was doing. Each time I told them that I was doing better and gave them a half smile.

"Yer not foolin me with that nonsense." Hagrid growled and I could feel my annoyance bubble over the top.

"What would you like me to tell you? That I'm taking up space and air and I would be better off buried under ground? That I'm so useless I can't do anything without help? That I'm feeling so utterly horrible that I think about what would've happened if I was killed? No you don't so I'll tell you whatever bloody lie I want to make you feel better about yourself." I answered and all Fred, George, Hagrid, Charlie, and most of the teachers table looked at me, wide eyed. "So if you'll excuse me I'm going to leave now."

I rolled myself out of the Great Hall, and out onto the lawn, and down besides the lake. I pushed myself out of my chair and sat by the lake, my hair blowing in the crisp breeze.

"You don't want me dead." I said looking at my mark. "I'm apart of you as much as your apart of me. So why are you making me want to die. You need me. So this stops now. This little game, it's over."

I put my finger on my mark and felt the pain take me agian but this time I was in control. My leg fixed itself and I felt power rush into me. "Power" flickered into view, a smirk on her face.

"Round of applause Cas you figured it out. Well done only took you a couple weeks." She said, clapping slowly, sarcastically.

"You need to stop, I need my life back."

She stopped rather abruptly and kneeled in front of me.

"Cas this is your life. I get to have my little fun and you get to deal with it. It's how the power works." She said and I shook my head.

"No. No thats not my life thats not going to happen anymore." I answered and she looked at me sadly.

"You can't stop me."

"Can't I?"

In a white spark she flew away from me, landing on the edge of the lake. We both stood up and I was surprised to see a look of fear on her face.

"H...how did you do that?" She stuttered and I smiled.

"You're not the only one with power." I answered and Power sent a white spark that threw me off my feet.

"No I am. Your little party tricks are nothing compared to me." She countered and we both sent out white sparks. They met in the middle and exploded, Power disappearing with a scream and me taking the full blast.

I fell to the ground, completely taken over by pain as the darkness pulled me into unconsciousness.

_**Authors Note- So... I just finished my first game of the tournament and we won like 10-0 and I'm in a really good mood so I thought I'd slip in a chapter for you guys. Also, I might not post tomorrow being my birthday, another tournament day, and yeah... Till next time!**_


	23. Meanwhile

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

Meanwhile….

"She doesn't really think that? Severus you've been with her just about everyday she doesn't think that does she?"

Minerva McGonagall was pacing in the teachers lounge, watched by all the staff. She didn't usually show her stress in these sort of situations and it was getting to the other staff members.

"We rarely talked but I must admit that the girl seemed down." Severus replied.

"Well why wouldn't she? The girl lost everything and more." Sprout piped up.

"Well she just needs time then. I mean, Miss. Potter is one of the most gifted students we've had at Hogwarts surpassing maybe even that of Dumbledore." Flitwick added in, the short charms teacher looking over at Dumbledore nervously, "No offense."

"None taken." Albus answered with a smile, "But I agree with Filius she needs time Minerva theres no use in worrying."

Just then a crash was heard outside the castle.

"Casper!" Minerva exclaimed and ran out of the room, everyone on her tail. They ran out onto the lawn to see a blinding light and hear a scream. They could only watch as Casper took in the light and fell to the ground.

"No!" Hagrid yelled and they all hurried out to the young girls side. Minerva tried to shake her awake but to no avail and Hagrid picked her up. The teachers, all now very disheartened, followed him to the hospital wing, Minerva bringing up the rear, shaking rather badly.

Hagrid set the girl on a hospital bed and Flitwick ran to get Madam Pomfrey. The nurse ran out into the room, gasping when she saw the girl on the bed.

"I need room." She said after a moments hesitation and began to get out herbs. The teachers stood huddled in a corner, deathly silent, as they watched Madam Pomfrey work. All except for Severus Snape who stood next to the curtain, staring at Casper's face as if pure wishing would make her okay.

None of the other teachers could read his passive face. Severus Snape was always rather sulky and didn't seem to care for any student other than those of his own house. None of them could have believed the extent in with Severus cared for Casper. It was liked a father daughter relationship. Best friends. Family.

They waited another couple of minutes when Poppy Pomfrey put down her tools with a sigh.

"Theres nothing I can do. We can only wait." She said and McGonagall sat down looking at her hands, numbly.

"Well will the heads of houses please tell their students that classes will be canceled for today. Also we need to contact her adoptive father to tell him what has happened." Dumbledore said and the other teachers nodded their agreement.

"But Albus do we know what happened?" Poppy asked and everyone stopped to look at the headmaster.

"I believe that I might." He stated simply and the teachers all parted ways to do their jobs. Only Severus lingered. His eyes taking in the sight of Casper. A broken girl, lying on a bed, drifting ever so dangerously on the edge between life and death.

Then he turned, turned from this broken girl and walked through the doorway, his passive face not showing how utterly helpless he felt in the inside.

**_Authors Note- So yes, this is a really short chapter but its important none the less. I'm having a horrid birthday and I just want it to be over honestly. But we won our tournament and I might be lying on my couch, writing fanfiction, and icing my toe that hurts like hell but whatever. Till next time!_**


	24. On the Line

_**Disclaimer- I don't **_**own Harry Potter**

**Warning- (READ ME) This Chapter starts in third person then ends in Casper's POV so be aware of that as you're reading.**

"We can't do this." Minerva McGonagall was standing across from Dumbledore, her face stone like.

"We need to contact her father."

"She hates him bringing him here would kill her, quite literally."

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, watching one of his closest friends with a guarded expression.

"What do you suggest we do then?" He asked and the witch sighed looking back at him.

"We watch her. If she doesn't wake up in an hour then," She paused as if the thought pained her, "then we call him."

"Alright lets go." He said and, with a surprised look on her face, McGonagall limped behind him.

They walked into the hospital wing and were rather surprised to see Severus Snape sitting beside Casper's body just looking at her.

"Severus I see you had the same idea as us." Dumbledore noted and the potions master looked up.

"I suppose I did." He answered and stood up. The three adults were about to talk when in a blinding white light, Power appeared.

The three teachers drew their wands but Power just sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest (not unlike the way Casper always did) and looked at them wearily.

"I came for Casper not to fight." She said and her audience put away their wands.

"She's okay right?" Minerva asked with a glance at Casper.

"No, shes far from alright." Power answered and Minerva sat down, holding her heart.

"What can we do?" Albus asked.

"Not much. I mean, she got mad that I was messing with her leg and such and that I hurt you," The girl nodded to Minerva, "and I dunno how she did it, it shouldn't be possible, but she attacked me, using her power. I attacked back and it collided with her attack..." The white haired girl trailed off, looking at Casper's body, "I never meant for this to happen."

"That is all very touching but how do we help her?" Severus was joining the conversation now.

"Convince her to come back, talk to her. She doesn't listen to me so I thought that maybe she'd listen to you lot. She doesn't know what she wants to do shes confused and we're losing time." Power answered, she was begging now, tears swimming in her white eyes.

"We just need to talk to her?" McGonagall asked, taking a sad glance at Casper.

"I think so. I mean, she should listen to you guys she adores you." She answered, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Severus's voice was accusing and cold yet Power didn't back down.

"Blame me as you will but I was not the only one firing shots. I'm going back to Casper, when I disappear that's when you need to talk to her. Do it one at a time. Shes not a fan of crowds." The girl said and she disappeared leaving no trace she was ever there.

"I suppose I'll go first then." Minerva said rather unsteadily and her two co-workers left her, closing the door behind them.

She walked towards the bed, unsure of what to really do. Minerva McGonagall did not have close relationships with her students. Sure she gave extra help when needed but she surely didn't fight to bring that back from the brink of death. The situation had never come up in all her years of teaching.

"Casper. Casper dear I know you're in there. Please come back. You're much too young to leave this world. It may seem rather frightening but I assure you it really is a wonderful place. Don't leave, not this way." The older woman's voice had been reduced to a mere whisper as she pleaded with the seemingly dead girl.

"I already went through losing you once don't make me do it again."

Minerva could've sworn she saw the girl move but walked out of the room anyway, a weight bearing her down that wasn't there before.

The next person to enter the rather small room was Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster of Hogwarts sat beside the young girl thoughtfully.

"I must tell you that giving up won't help." He said after a short pause, "I know that it is foretold that you will die this death. Not this soon I should say, but this death none the less. But Casper, the thing about the foretold is that its not promised. Just said. So I say now, prove them wrong my dear. You have the will to do so, I see it in you. Don't let them win."

With that the man left the room without a second glance. He didn't know the doubt the girl was feeling. The war she was fighting.

Last was Severus Snape as you may expect. The potions master did not do as the others did and sit beside the girl, instead watching from a short distance. He watched for a good while before rubbing his face with the palm of his hand, trying in vain to wake up from this nightmare.

"You can't do this." He said after he realized that this was real. He stalked over to the bed and held the dying girl exactly how he had held Lily Potter all those years ago. His tears spilled down her back as he hugged her tight to his chest, rocking back and forth.

"You will not leave me. Not today, not ever. I cannot. No. I will not go through this loss again. I know. I know that you are not Lily, I know. You're the girl who sits in the third row of my class room and continuously puts the butt of her quill to her chin. You're the girl who I told everything. You're the one who tells me ridiculous jokes and attacks me with words to no end."

He had let go of her and held her face in her hands, shaking her a little and staring at her closed eyes.

"You…you are Casper and you will not. Do you hear me? You will NOT die today."

His eyes searched her face desperately, searching for any signs that the girl would wake up. He let her go, laying her head back on the pillow and sobbed.

Severus Snape had not sobbed that hard since Lily Potter's death years ago and this sobbing might have even surpassed that. He paced in front of the bed, pulled at his temples, his body shaking. His tears stopped very suddenly and he held a pained look on his face.

He didn't look back at the bed. He didn't look back at the girl he just held but if he would have, he would have seen her eyes flutter open, and her chest rise and fall with slow, uneven breaths.

Casper

"Professor?" I whispered, my eyes adjusting to the sudden light. The potions master spun around, his eyes wide with disbelief.

He didn't say anything just stood there, frozen in shock. I gave a weak cough and he stalked out the door. I had no idea where he was going but I was much too drained to care. I was hot and clammy, my skin pale and my eyes blurry. The door opened and Snape came back, this time followed by Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

I saw their lips move and McGonagall give Snape a hug but I couldn't make out what was happening. Madam Pomfrey gave me a cup filled with a murky yellow liquid. She tipped the contents into my mouth and it slipped down my throat without me even swallowing. Even if I had to I probably couldn't swallow the potion. I didn't have the energy.

It took a few seconds for me to realize what the potion did but when I did it was significant. The world became clearer and my skin regained its colour. I gave a little smile as Snape pushed McGonagall off rather disdainfully and she straightened her pointed hat, obviously embarrassed.

"How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked and I gave a little sigh.

"Alive, I'm not leaving." I answered looking at Snape. He crossed the space between us in two strides and wrapped me in his arms. I threw my arms around his neck and stuffed my face in his neck, slow tears falling down my face.

"You better not."

_**Authors Note- I loved writing this chapter. I dunno if I've said this before but Snape is my favorite character of all time. He's life. Till next time!**_


	25. Challenged

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

I was released two days later after assuring Madam Pomfrey that I would be very careful with my health. Fred and George were both ecstatic at my return and in celebration, we all lit off dungbombs in the corridors.

Breathing heavily we ran into a broom closet, listening to the dull thuds of Filch running past us. I walked out of the closet and started laughing. It was getting much too easy.

"You wanna go back to the common room?" Fred asked nudging me with his shoulder.

"Actually I have to go do something first but I'll meet you guys back there when I'm done." I answered and pushed him with a laugh.

The only problem with being out of the Hospital Wing was that not everyone knew I was out. Only some Gryffindors, Fred, George, Charlie, and the three teachers who were in the room when I woke up.

I had only gotten out today and stuck mostly to the shadows. I was planning to come to breakfast with Fred and George so everyone would know that I was out then.

I walked out the front doors and walked to Hagrids hut. I knocked on the door, nervous butterflies flying in my stomach. The door opened and I was face to face with Hagrid.

"Wha-" He started but I cut him off.

"I'm so sorry."

He pulled me into a rough hug and I gave a little laugh.

"I never should have said that stuff I was annoyed I didn't mean to go off on you."

This time he gave a laugh as he let go of me.

"Yer sorry? Who are you?" He asked and led me inside.

I had never been inside Hagrids hut and I looked around, taking it all in. There was only one room and it was small. The walls were covered with different odds and ends and the whole place reminded me very much of Hagrid. I loved it.

I looked down surprised as a large dog jumped on me licking my face in the process.

"Fang get off her." Hagrid growled and the dog, Fang, jumped off me.

"Hi ya Fang." I said petting his head.

"So when didja get out of the Hospital Wing?" He asked, busying himself with making tea.

"Just today actually not many people know I'm out just you, the Weasleys, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey of course oh and I suppose a few Gryffindors." I answered shrugging my shoulders. He brought two cups of tea and sat in front of me on a rather squashed couch.

"Well it sure won't be a secret for long." He said and I took a sip of tea and petted Fang absentmindedly.

"I know this is my last day of being somewhat alone." I sighed and took another sip of tea.

"It'll be good fer ya. You've been alone too long."

"Not long enough."

I woke up at got dressed, not bothering to notice how all my other roommates were still asleep. I slipped into my chair by the fireplace and waited. I was waiting for the twins. We were supposed to go to the feast together because I just couldn't stand to go alone.

The door to the boys dormitory opened and the twins walked out, fully dressed goofy grins and all. I stood up as they walked up to me and walked out of the dormitory with them, laughing at Georges inability to do his tie correctly.

We walked out the portrait hole and wandered for a while. We didn't want to get to breakfast too early. I told them all about my endeavors in the hospital wing and with Hagrid and they in turn told me all about their adventures while I was sick.

"We put a dungbomb in the potions room, it was wicked. Filch almost caught Lee but it was brilliant he just dove behind a suit of armor." Fred informed me and I laughed.

"Oh and Fred and I almost got into the forbidden forest but Hagrid chased us away." George added in and I nodded.

"Sounds good but by the end of the year we have to do something big." I said and they both gave me a smile.

"Now you're speaking our language."

We were standing outside of the Great Hall. I had stopped in front of the doors, nervous butterflies flying in my stomach.

"You ready?" Fred asked and I nodded, looking at them both.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair.

We walked through the doors and everything stopped. Even the teachers. I flashed the twins each a smile and walked to my seat, head held high and confident.

"Someone seems better." Charlie noted as I sat down across from him and talk continued.

"Uh huh." I answered, plopping a grape in my mouth as Fred and George said beside me.

"Hold on." George said and I froze.

"What?"

"Did you just eat?"

"Yeah it's what people do when they're hungry." I answered sarcastically and grabbed the sausage plate.

Everyone the three boys stared at me as a took a bite of the meat.

"What?!" I exclaimed, gaining looks from around the room.

"Well when was the last time you ate?" Charlie asked and I shrugged while pulling apart an orange.

"Thats why this is weird are you feeling okay?"

I gave the older boy a glare and ate my orange.

"No Casper he's serious should we get McGonagall?" Fred asked.

"No need, shes already coming over." George noted and I groaned.

"Miss. Potter how are you feeling this morning?" She asked and I shot glares at the boys then gave her a small smile.

"Better thanks for asking." I answered and ate another orange slice.

"Professor she's lying there is something very wrong." Charlie cut in and McGonagall looked at me alarmed.

"What's wrong?" She asked and I put my head in my hands.

"Shes eating." The twins said at the same time and she looked from me too my full plate.

"Your intelligence blows me away." She said sarcastically and I laughed, gaining more strange looks from onlookers.

"She's way too happy." Fred said and I ate another orange slice.

"I'm about to punch you in the face."

"Oh yes she's extremely pleasant to be around." McGonagall noted.

"You guys are really amazing."

"Like you could do better than us." Charlie scoffed and I smirked.

"Like you caught the snitch in that last quidditch match?" I asked. The twins told me that Gryffindor had lost the match thanks to Charlie breaking his arm.

"Hey like you could do better."

"Bet I could."

Charlie looked from his brothers to his teacher, all of whom all found their hands very interesting all of the sudden.

"You don't think that I could catch the golden snitch before Casper?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Charlie you haven't seen this girl on a broom." George said and I smiled.

"Professor?" The red headed boy asked, confident that his teacher would have his back.

"She's got a lot of talent." McGonagall admitted and I smiled up at her.

"Thanks Professor." I said and she just gave me a stern look.

"Alright then Casper lets do this. Quidditch field, after your classes. We'll see who can catch the snitch first." Charlie challenged and I popped another orange slice in my mouth.

"Wouldn't miss it."

_**Authors Note- So I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in a couple days I've been having serious writers block and I dunno why so yeah. Till next time!**_


	26. The Challenge

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

"You ready for this?"

The whole school had shown up for the event including some of the teachers and were occupying the Quidditch arena. Madam Hooch had even come out to ref.

"Are you?"

Charlie and I were standing in the middle of the field, our brooms in our hands and our robes billowing in the wind.

"Alright kids shake hands, no dirty play, your just trying to catch the golden snitch before your opponent." Madam Hooch said and Charlie and I shook hands. I laughed a little as he gave me a wink.

"Mount your brooms!"

We mounted.

"On my whistle!"

Three.

Two.

One.

The shrill sound of Madam Hooch's whistle cut through the air and we rose in the air, both in look for the snitch.

I looped the stadium, my eyes everywhere.

"And their off! The rookie Casper Potter and the great Charlie Weasley. This is sure gonna be something!" I heard Lee's voice ringing throughout the stadium.

We were barely in the air when it started to rain. I squinted my eyes in hope to find a golden gleam. My stomach jumped when I saw it. It was in front of the teachers section. I took off, flying as if I had no care whatsoever if I hit the teachers. The snitch took a sharp left and before I hit McGonagall in the face, I turned moving my whole body in order not to hit her.

To my right was the fans and to my immediate left was Charlie, fighting to get in front of me. He pulled just in front of me and I cursed making many of the students around me jump. Shakily I stood up on my broom, still on the butt of Charlies broom.

When we got close to the teachers again I did it. I jumped. I jumped over Charlies head, much to his astonishment, and landed on my broom taking the lead. I looked over a little to see McGonagall clutching her heart, standing up.

The snitch took a nose dive and I followed suit.

"And the snitch has taken a dive. Potter has already shown that she throws caution to the wind in this match but how far will she take it? Wait whats this?! There's thunder and lightning now. Madam Hooch is blowing it but I don't think that they can hear her!"

I couldn't. All I was focused on was the snitch inches from my hand I pulled out of the dive still following the snitch and dove off my broom. I grabbed the golden snitch and twisted to see lightning coming at me quick.

I stopped it. I stopped the lightning, holding out my wrist and pausing it. I felt Charlie catch me and take me to the ground. The lightning was going crazy now and I mentally put up a field.

"Can you stop anymore of them?" Charlie asked and I shook my head. I was too drained.

"Too much energy but this will keep it at bay." I answered and turned to look at the lightning.

"How-"

"I don't have enough energy."

As soon as I said it the idea struck me. I grabbed Charlie's broom and hopped on it, riding up to the edge of the field.

I put my hand on the field and felt the energy, the power, course through my veins as if that was my blood. I put my other hand on it and closed my eyes. I let the energy course through me until I was about to burst.

I didn't know where I was or who anyone was. My hair was a brilliant eyes and to an extent, my skin. I dropped the broom I was riding in disgust. I could fly. I saw a lightning bolt coming down by next to the teachers. I flew over there in a second and stopped it. I flew all around the field stopping the lightning and then hovered again in the middle of the pitch.

I raised one hand in the air and flicked my wrist. The result was great. The lightning flew away with the clouds bringing the sun into view. I saw the stadium threatening to fall and I gave my hand another flick. and it fixed itself. I looked around the stadium again and saw adults standing up and children look up in admiration, and fear.

I gave a little laugh and the world became dark.

"Wait shes coming to. Wait, Professor!"

My eyes fluttered open to see blurry faces above me. I groaned rubbing my head.

"What happened?" I asked the faces.

"That depends what do you last remember?" One of the blobs asked and I closed my eyes.

"I remember getting ready for the match with Charlie." I said and the blobs moved around more.

"Hey Casper can you sit up for me?" Another blob asked and I put an arm over my closed eyes.

"Can I or will I?"

"Can you?"

"Yes."

"Will you?"

"No."

I opened my one of my eyes to see the blobs focus a bit more.

"Charlie is that you?" I asked, squinting at the blurry mess.

"Yes can't you see me?"

"Yes but everything around me is a blob and I don't like it so if you would like to tell me who the bloody hell is around me right now that would be extremely helpful."

One of the blobs gave a little sigh.

"Okay so Professor Dumbledore is here with McGonagall and then there's me and Madam Pomfrey is talking to Madam Hooch right now so you wouldn't be able to see her. She'll come over here in a second." Charlie told me and I gave a little smile.

"Thats bloody brilliant now will someone please tell me what happened?" I asked attempting to prop myself up. I gave up as my head felt as if it was going to explode and let Charlie help prop my back against the side of something hard.

"Casper honey we're trying to help you just sit tight for a second." McGonagall said putting a hand on my knee and looked around. In an instant everything sharpened and I looked around.

"Well you aren't blobs anymore." I muttered and Dumbledore gave me a small smile.

I looked up as Madam Pomfrey walked back.

"Well dear you just seem to be extremely accident prone don't you?" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah something like that."

"Well it seems you have a concussion but that seems to be it. You're body is exhausted though you'll need to stay in bed for the rest of the day and I'll check on you in the morning." She continued and I gave a small nod.

"Well that sounds just. Bloody. Brilliant." I answered, putting heavy emphasis on my last three words. With a scowl the medi witch stalked off and left me with my little group.

"You were amazing though." Charlie said and I looked at him.

"Did I win?"

"Shut up."

_**Authors Note- I wish that computers had emojis... Favorite, follow, and review!**_


	27. The Map

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

"I'm fine." My furious whisper cut through the crackling air as the twins and I exchanged a look.

"No Casper we have to do this prank on our own the teachers are all on a look out for you. They're all worried about you and frankly that would jeopardize the mission." Fred said and I looked up, fuming.

I knew they were right. Ever since the quidditch incident the teachers have been especially cautious with me. Even the students steered clear of me. I fought desperately to keep happy, keep positive but I swear if it weren't for Hagrid and my daily word fights with Snape I would sink right back into depression.

"Fine but don't come running back to me when you need me to get you out of trouble." I snapped and stalked away. My nails were digging into my arm and blood was running down my arm as I fought with myself. Every since the incident Power had been much more talkative.

"_You can make them need you. They're nothing compared to us." _Her bell-like voice rang in my head and made me want to puke.

"_Shut up," _I thought and shoved her to the back of my mind. I stalked down to the potions room. I didn't bother to knock as I barged into the room and rushed to the potions cabinet. With skilled fingers I pulled out the old herbs and sorted the new ones.

I heard a someone clear their throat behind them but I ignored it, sorting the bezoars into their correct shelf.

"Miss. Potter." Snape's voice snapped me out of my daze and I turned around slightly.

"Yes Professor?"

"If your blood gets on my potion stores I will not be pleased."

I looked down to my arm to see blood running slowly down my arm. In a second I healed the self inflicted wound and cleaned up the blood. When I finished I went back to cleaning the potion stores. I finished and walked out of the potions room, feeling calm again.

"Ooooh I got you this time didn't I? Dumbledore will have to expel you now."

I heard the voice coming around the corner and I hid behind a suit of armor. I could only watch as Filch walked past with Fred and George. I quickly put a disillusionment charm on myself and followed.

I followed them all the way down to Filch's office then watched as the caretaker got out a sheet of paper and a quill. I peaked my head out the door to see if anyone was around and slipped out. I took off the charm and, with a fake concerned look on my face, ran into the office.

"Excuse me." I said and everyones head spun around to me. I pushed my hair back and continued looking at Filch as if I hadn't seen him.

"What do you want?" Asked the caretaker, his voice full of accusation.

"Peeves is wrecking one of the old classrooms. I didn't know who else to go to." I answered making sure to make my tone one of flattery and not malice.

"That blasted-" Filch ran past me still muttering under his breath.

"Hello boys I'm Casper I'll be saving your ass's today." I said turning to the boys.

"You're an angel you know that?" George said kissing my hand. I laughed smacking him in the back of the head.

"Proud of it."

"Just wait one sec." Fred said and grabbed a piece of parchment out of Filch's desk. We all ran out of the office and back to the common room, landing in our chairs breathing heavily.

"How'd you know Peeves was wrecking a classroom?" Asked Fred, his chest heaving.

"We had talked earlier. I only now realize that I didn't tell Filch which classroom." I answered and started laughing. They twins both laughed with me until Fred pulled out his parchment.

"Whatcha nick there Freddy?" George asked and his twin gave a shrug.

"I dunno but Filch confiscated it so it must be something right?" The red headed boy answered and I gave a laugh.

"Alright hand it over then we'll see what this things about." I piped in and grabbed the parchment.

I opened the weathered page and drew the tip of my wand up and down the page, just feeling.

"Can you one of you guys hand me a quill and ink?" I muttered as my eyes scanned the page.

On que Fred ran off to get the items I had asked for and I ran my finger across the page, my skin leaving little white lines that disappeared almost as soon as they appeared. Fred came back with the quill and ink and handed them to me. I dipped the quill in the ink and put a dot on the page.

The ink disappeared just as fast as my white line and the George made a little noise. I looked at him, my eyebrow raised and he gave a laugh. I dipped the quill in the ink and wrote a small "Hullo" on the paper.

We watched as the word sunk into the paper and a little "Hi who is this?" appeared after it. I exchanged wide eyed looks with the boys and looked back at the paper.

"I'm Casper. Casper Potter I'm with my friends Fred and George Weasley." I wrote back and George looked at me, his eyes like two quaffles.

"You're telling it our names?" He exclaimed and I silenced him with a finger.

"Potter? How did you acquire our map?" It replied.

"First off all I want to know how you are and how is it a map? It's a blank sheet of parchment."

"Well we are the Marauders Moony, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail and this is the Marauders Map."

"Oh well my friends and I are students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were pulling a prank and we nicked this from the caretakers office." I wrote and Fred looked at me incredulously.

"Casper what if thats a teacher? They could be using it to watch us. They'd know I nicked it!" Said Fred and I gave him a glare.

"Hush it's not a teacher, if it was then why would Filch have confiscated it?" I answered and he closed his mouth.

"Well since you asked how this was a map we'll show you, simply tap your wand on the paper and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' The map will show you Hogwarts and all of those in it and when you're finished using it simply repeat the first and instead say 'Mischief Managed.'" The paper said and I pulled out my wand and tapped the page as it told me.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said and watched, wide eyed, as more ink appeared on the paper

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

"Thats brilliant." George whispered and I grinned widely, opening the map.

As promised, the map showed everything and everyone on the grounds of Hogwarts. There were little names that popped up around the page and walked around as if following their body counterparts.

"Look there's us!" I exclaimed pointing to our names on the page, "Gryffindor common room, guys this map is spot on."

"Blimey there's even Dumbledore." Fred added while pointing to the headmaster's name.

We all bent over the map, our eyes scouring the surface looking for other names we knew. We soon found McGonagall, Percy, Charlie, and Lee Jordan all walking around the school.

"Wait McGonagall's coming towards the common room." I said and quickly drew my wand again.

"Mischief Managed."

The portrait hole opened and McGonagall walked in, her face in a stern expression.

"Hullo Professor is that a new hat?" I asked and she gave me an annoyed look.

"No it is not, I presume you know why I'm here." She snapped and I looked at the boys calmly.

"Yes I do." I replied and the boys both looked at me.

"You do?" They asked and I gave them both a smile.

"Course I do."

"You do, do you now?" McGonagall was looking at me, waiting for me to answer.

"Well first, you're the Gryffindor head of house so you have every right in the world to be here. Second, It's not always us that do things which I would like to point out. Third, I had asked one of the third years to ask you when a good time would be to talk to you about my last essay." I finished the sentence without even a glance at the boys. I looked at McGonagall whose face suddenly turned confused.

"Which third years?" She asked sharply, and I shrugged.

"Don't know. I had just seen them walk out one of your classes and I was going to walk in but you looked busy."

She looked rather aghast, and I gave her another small shrug as if I was forgiving her for a mistake she made.

"Well what about your paper did you want to talk about?" She asked, straightening her little glasses and sitting down rather properly on the couch across from us.

"Well I just feel as if I could have done better with it."

"You got every question right but one."

"My point exactly. See at that point I was going through a, rough, time and I wasn't really trying very hard on the working part of things. I mean, those questions were a week early anyway so could I maybe redo it or get an alternate assignment?" I suggested and the boys both looked at me, jaws dropped.

"Blimey how thick are you, you're asking for _more _homework?!" Fred exclaimed and I gave a little laugh bumping him in the shoulder lightly.

"Shut your trap." I hissed in between a smile and he shut his mouth.

"Well I would have to think about that I suppose." She answered, and I gave her another grin.

"Thanks Professor." I said and she stood up and left the common room, a rather confused look on her face. She walked out of the portrait hole and once it closed I jumped off the couch, spinning to face the twins.

"You almost ruined the whole thing!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air, scaring a second year who was just leaving his dormitory.

"What whole thing?" The twins asked in unison and I sighed, holding my head and falling backward on the couch McGonagall had just been sitting at.

"She was obviously about to bust us for the Filch thing. If it weren't for my quick thinking we would all be rotting in detention." I growled and they looked at each other and laughed, the sound ringing throughout the empty room.

"You're a star you really are." said Fred.

"Honestly Casper we worship the ground you walk on we would be nowhere without you." George added.

"You're jerks." I muttered throwing pillows at their head and laughing as they made contact.

"Yeah, but you have to deal with us."

_**Authors Note- So guys I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever my mum took my computer and I have had so much soccer its crazy and I hurt my foot in my last game and its all swollen and discolored and ugh. Anyway I'm back now so yay! :)**_


End file.
